be my baby
by cherrylips1960
Summary: Leah needed to drive. she didn't want to think anymore. she found herself at a bar. all she wanted to do was read her book. but what happens when a certain tracker ended up at the same bar and takes an liking to the she wolf. then what if an mistake gets made. a mistake that Leah knew was gonna get her into a lot of trouble. but just not the kind of trouble she was expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**i don't own twilight. **

**hi people I'm back again with another Speer of the moment story. i hope you all enjoy it. comment and tell me what you think. **

**cheers..**

* * *

**side note: i would like to apologies for all of my bad grammar and shitting spelling. i will let you all know that i have decided it and have known about it for some time. and it's the same with my others story's as well. if you read the first note you'll all know why. but anyway i have tried to go back and fix it many, many times before but my computer wouldn't let me. anything to do with teck hates me more then i hate Kristen Stewart. so I'm sorry about that all that. so I've needed to borrow another computer for me to edit on. being me i more then likely haven't gotten all of the errors but i least i was able to fix some of them. once again i am so sorry. **

* * *

**Be my baby chapter 1. Be my baby by the Ronettes.**

* * *

**Leah**

'After the confrontation with a fancy fleas everybody went home. All the vampire want back to whatever parts of the world they'd come from. Gone back to kill and feed on innocent people who don't deserve to die in such an gruesome way. but what can I say…. Vampire suck. And no I'm not even making a pun. Ya you know… that's another thing I hate about vampires. Is that you can't say to their face that they suck because it just sounds like your trying to make an pun. Trying to joke around with them. when in reality all your trying to do is insult them because their gross, unnatural, disgusting, sickening, repulsive, revolting, bloodsuckers'. Leah lent back on to her couch. 'the posh leeches went back to Italy… good reddens to. the sons of bitches. I may not like or care for the little half breed that's my Alfa's imprint. But to come all this way just to kill a child… well that's not okay. in fact that's one of the most disturbing things I'd ever heard. who does that". she shut her eyes tightly.

'well if I'm being completely honest here….. I guess I could understand why. Not that I want Nessie to die or anything shitty like that. I mean the kid grows all the time so I know that she isn't any kind of a fret to anyone. But I can understand why the fancy freaks would destroy the other immortal children. If the brain really freezes at the age they were turned, and they were incapable of leaning anything then you'd have to kill them. I mean shit I'd do it in an heartbeat. I wouldn't be proud to say that I'd killed a child but at the same time I would be proud to say I kill a fret. At the end of the day it would still be an little monster. A little blood drinking, soul sucking monster. Just like all the others. it's against my nature to be repulsed by it. but I would make it quick though. Yeah I'd kill it but I'd make it fast. Killer or not I don't think I'd have it in me to slowly kill an child. No matter how many people it's killed. I wouldn't be able to stop seeing his or her face in my mind as I rip it a part. So I'd shut my eyes and end it in seconds'.

Leah opened her eyes and looked at her phone.

'nine thirty'. She thought. Once everything had ended the vampires either went back to the Cullen's or just left like the Romanians had done. While the wolfs stayed back and looked around the area a bit longer. Making sure all of the volturi had left for good. Leah had gotten home around sevenish and had flopped down in the living room. Not wanting to ever get up again after the day they'd had. She been out side in the woodland for hours and hours and hours with her pack mates cheeking for vampires

. 'It's not that I'm complaining about doing my job. It's my job and it hast to be done. It isn't like humans can do it. if the humans knew about vampires the world would descend into anarchy. So that leaves it up to us and try to save the world. You'd think it would give you a sense of pride…. Saving the world and everybody on it. and a part of me does…. but that part of me gets easily over shadowed by the crushing feeling of loss. Loss I've suffered over the past two years. And to top it all off it's the Cullen's fault. If they hadn't come here in the first place then I'd still have my dad. if the bloodsuckers hadn't of came here… if that violating mind freak had just felt that whiny little shell of a girl alone then their other fellow leeches wouldn't of been trying to kill her and I'd still have my dad. but I blame her just as much as I blame them. that bitch is a trouble magnet. All she has ever been was a headache. Danger follows her were ever she goes and it's always other people paying for it. how many vampires has that girl single handedily brought to forks but by existing. Because of her and her gross boyfriend pissing off that dead redheaded leech my dad had to pay the price'.

Leah shucked in a deep breath. She still hadn't gotten used to thinking about her late father without crying a little bit. How could she he was the light of her life.

'I remember when mum and Seth would be in bed and I couldn't sleep, so I'd go down stairs to sit on the porch. My dad would already be out there having one of his secret smokes, so mum wouldn't get angry. We'd sit on the steps out front and watch the night sky. My dad, Harry… his name was Harry. Was the only person who I'd ever seen a shooting star with. we'd sit out late at night and watch them fly across the sky like they were little angles. Flying down out of the heavens….. I wonder if he's here now. I hadn't really believe in god before but once I had become what I am now I began to questions things in my life. Vampires exist shape shifters exist were wolfs exist. What else?'.

The she wolf ran her slender fingers through her now short black hair. It had to get all cut off. She hated it more than anything. She had the most beautiful long hair you'd ever seen. It went right down to her waist and felt like silk.

'but once I had become a wolf that all changed as well. The less hair you have the less fur you have… it's as simple as that. I remember how I cried and cried alone in my room afterwards. I know that it seemed silly to cry about hair, but cutting it all off and watching as it fall on to my bedroom floor laying there dying was just another symbol of me losing yet something else that I had loved. The more hair you have the more shaggy your wolf form is when you phase. God I use to love my hair…. Sam did to'.

She signed at the thought of her Ex.

'he'd used to trace his fingers through it and say how much he loved it and to never ever cut it'. she looked over at the fire place were all the family photos had been placed. There were many of her and her father, mother, and brother. But the one that caught her attention was the one of herself her dad and Sam. After her father had passed away she was cleaning out some of his things. Sorting out what she wanted to keep of his to remember him, Sue and Seth were here to. all going through it like a family. She opened one of the boxes and that's when she found it. the photo that now had a place on the mantel. It brought her to tears. She remember that day. they all gone out to the river to do some fishing. Harry, Sam, and Seth were the ones really doing all the fishing while Leah, Sue and Sam's mother Alison all sat on the benches talking and laughing with each other. The three of them had taken that photo before they had left. the moment she found it she wanted to throw it at the wall in anger. To smash it in to a hundred little tiny teeny pieces then step on it over and over again to make sure that it no longer existed. So she's never have to see it again, so she'd never have to look at the man she used to love stand next to her beloved dad like everything was gonna be okay for the rest of their lives. She wanted to scream like never before…. But she didn't have the heart to. because It still had her father in it…. and she couldn't throw him away. But of course that didn't mean she wanted to look at it. it still had him in it and she didn't want to be reminded of the man who broke her heart, much like in the way she wanted to break that photo.

she hoped up from the couch and stood in the middle of the living room.

'all in all I do feel like I can understnd it a little more now. I've come to realize that the imprinting really wasn't his fault… nor Emily's either. But the thing that still breaks my heart is that the two of them never seemed to even try and hide how happy they are with each other. And it was always, always right in front of me to. at bon fires he always has his arms around her. always smelling her hair always kissing her cheeks like I'm not even there. And she always cuddled right up against him like she'd been knitted on to him and the wall won't tear away. And then you have when were, meaning the pack and I. are all at the house together hanging out how lovely dovely the two could be. And then I have the whole pack, sometimes including my baby brother. Telling me to get over it already… pa. yeah get over it. like those few years meant fuck all. Get over it…. get over it like they understand what it's like seeing them together. She had the life that should have been mine. She gets the house and the ring and the future kids….'. Leah stopped mid thought.

She didn't want to finishes what she was thinking. Knowing how she was going to feel afterwards.

'I gotta get out of here for a while'. She snatched her keys from the coffee table in the middle of the living room then ran over to the fridge. She grabbed a bit of paper and a pen. She figured that it was best she write down a note for Seth just in case he came home and she hadn't gotten back yet. She didn't want him to think that one of the volturi had come back and had gotten her. Jacob had told her that Edward had told him that Aro was fascinated with the she wolf. Her Alfa had told her and Seth that Aro was something of a collector, that he loved all things one of a kind. he'd seen Leah in Edward's hand and right off the bat captured an interest in her. witch Edward wasn't surprised about at all. Knowing how much the volturi leader wanted him, his wife and sister…. Mainly sister.

So when she and Seth had been told this her younger brother had decided to stay by her side when looking through the wood later on. he didn't want to be separated from her just in case the volturi leader had decided to send one of his henchman back for her.

The she wolf wouldn't admit it but she was touched by what her brother had done. She always felt kind of guilty about him being a wolf. He didn't care he loved it but she of course as you know she hated it. but the reason she felt guilty was because her phasing coursed him to phase straight afterwards. She viewed herself as the reason why he couldn't go finish school or hang out with his friends any longer. Once you are what you are you can't have a normal life any more. That was what one of the elders had said to them at one of the meetings all the shape shifters had to attend.

'if I hadn't lost my temper then Seth wouldn't of had to give up his life. And I don't give a shit if he loves being a wolf or not because he shouldn't have to be'. She stuck the note on the fridge and made it for the door. Picking up her jacket on the way out.

She stepped out of the house and shut the door behind her. she locked it then made it for the car. Once inside all but jammed the key in and reaced out of the drive way like there was an fire.

'okay, okay so I'm the car… I'm in the car… and I'm not thinking about anything. Yep that's right I'mmm not thinking because… there's no reason for me to think. Yep I'm just driving without thinking about anything. Not my father not my ex and not... and not…. Whoaaaa that was a close one. I almost thought about the reason as to why I don't want to think. thew that was close. She continued to drive tapping on the steering wheel and looking out the windows every so often. It was then she realized. 'ha…. I've been doing such a good job at not thinking I haven't thought….. about were I'm actually going'. She gazed down at the clock on the dash board. eleven thirty. she eyes widened. 'I've been driving for almost two hours… shish'. She shook her head. 'what the hell have I been doing for the passed two hours. It's like I zoned out in to nothing'. She turned to her head to see a bar. 'ha…well…. May as well'. She thought.

She passed it but made an U-turn. She drove up in to the parking lot and found a spot way in the back of the lot. She didn't want to be up front were people could see her car from the window. Not for any big reason she want wanted to be hidden. After being forced in to hiding because of her infliction she'd become quite used to it. so used to it in fact she tired avoiding others all together.

She jumped out of the car and began walking up to the bar.

'please let there be a spot in the back, please let there be a spot in the back, please let there be a spot in the back, please let there be a spot in the back where on one can piss me off'. She told herself. ' the last thing I need is for some jackass coming up to me and asking to buy me a drink. It's happened many, many times before and they keep getting dumber and dumber. Like when is a guy's gonna get that being drooled on isn't as sexy as ladies think'. She shook her head and huffed. Opening the door and walking in the first thing Leah noticed that there wasn't a whole lot of people in there. Which meant that there wouldn't be a whole lot of noise going on in there and a whole lot of drunk dudes either. She went straight up to the bar asked order herself a drink.

She chose to sit way back in one of the last booths. She wanted her privacy. She placed her drink down and opened up her hand bag. She pulled out a book that she has brought along with her. Leah loved to read, it was one of the things that she felt could really, really calm her down. 'well at least the Cullen's didn't take this away from me'. She thought as she opened up that book.

The tattooist of Auschwitz by Heather Morris.

'I'd been walking down the street when I saw it in the book shop window. Knowing that it was about the holocaust resonated with me. I know that comparing my life to people in the holocaust is crazy because of the obvious reasons that I don't believe I need to mention. But I don't know it was just the feeling of being trapped somewhere with no way out. Being tortured for something that wasn't your fault, something that you couldn't control. Like I said…. I know that what these people had went throgh was horrific and traumatizing beyond belief. And I know that my feeling this way is inappropriate… I don't mean it to be… I really don't. but anyway the story is about a boy named Lale who is Jewish. He was on the train from Slovakia to Auschwitz in the nineteen forties. Once he's in the camp he realizes that he stands out to the other prisoners. A fellow prison in the camp takes the young man under his wing and shows him how to survive. He gets a job working as a tattooist, tattooing the numbers on to the other prisoner arms. And this is where he meets Gita. The moment he sees her it's love at first sight. The moment he laid his eyes on her he felt as if he had an new purposes. And with this new purposes does the best he can to get through all of the struggles and suffering… it sounds nice doesn't it'. she continued to reading. Getting more and more engrossed in her book that she hadn't realized she had let her guard down.

She was getting to the end of drink five when she felt a presents. She looked up from her book but couldn't really make out if something was in fact wrong or not. Along with not realizing she's let her guard down she also hadn't realized how much she had, had to drink.

She went back to reading.

But then she felt it again.

Looking up she spotted a man at the bar grinning at her. she could see, even in her slightly more than she indented to drunken state tell that he seemed to be some sort of a trucker. He had a red cap on with some sort of logo on it that she could make out. He had longish brown hair and she could tell had knots in it. he looked to be tall, 'maybe five eight, five nine'. She thought to herself. he wasn't a thin man seemed to go around a hundred and possible seventy pounds, hundred and eighty. He wear a yellow and light blue striped top and dirty white jeans and big black boots.

She looked back up at his face and to her horror he was still grinning at her with the few teeth had had, and to make it worse they were a slight yellowish, brown.

'oh well this is just fan fucking tastic isn't it'. she angrily told herself. Leah gazed back down to her book but this time glaring at it because she knew what was coming.

"well what's a pretty little darlin like you doing in a place this this". She didn't even have to look up.

'Jesus I think I'm gonna gag'. "just reading". She didn't look away from the book.

"is it a good book there darlin?". She could hear the smirk in the truckers voice.

"yep sure is". She popped her P. 'please say I don't have to kick some gross dudes ass tonight.. please. One night, 'that's all I want. Is one night off not to think about bloodsuckers or ex's or needing to kicks somebody's ass'.

"then why don't you read a little of it to me then darlin?". He laughed a little at the end of his sentence.

'does he really need to call me darlin. Why do men suck so badly?. Why do they have to suck at all?. And why do I always end up with the ones that suck the most'. "look guy… I'm not gonna read to ya. I'm not gonna look at ya, I'm not even gonna acknowledge your presents in this bar at all okay. now can you do me this one favor and piss off. Cos all I want to do is read". She said all this without taking her eyes away from the pages.

"oh honey". The creep said with an almost lovely tone. "are you a little bit nervous because that's okay with me. Yep there's nothing wrong with that at all. Well why don't instead of you reading to me we just have a chat instead". he grinned again.

"I'm not nervous you sicko freak. I don't want to talk to you now… fuck off". the she wolf said through her teeth.

"oh baby girl don't be that way..".

"what why I'm just sitting here reading….. you creep. Now I'm gonna say this real slow for ya… I'm…..not….. interested". She turned her head to him and glared. It was the first time she looked at him since he had come over to the she wolf. 'what I'd give to be able to rip this perve's head off right now'.

"darling…". He said like he was hurt by this.

'and again with the darlin'.

He smirked again. "it's just that you looked so sad all alone by yourself. I'd thought I'd come over and cheer you up a bit".

"yeah because your such the ladies man". She scoffed at him. his face fell in to an frown.

"well you can't blame a guy for trying".

"no but you can blame a guy for being a pig, now get out of here".

"ya know I was doing a nice thing coming over here and talkin to you. I mean you looked like you were ready to kill yourself".

"and you thought you'd come over to save me".

"of course I did. The love of a good man could do that". his smirked returned and he lent in a little. getting a bit closer to her. "so…. Were you gonna kill yourself because if you give me achance I bet I could change you mind". He raised an eye brow at her.

'a man really can't take a hint can he'. "well for your information…. I wasn't over here thinking about killing myself….. I am now". she looked at him like he was disgusting. "now beat it pinhead".

"okay… if that's how you wanna end it".

She cut him if. "it is".

"fine, fine". He turned away from her looking angry as hell that he wasn't gonna get anything. As he walked off he turned his head around and muttered bitch. he sat back down at his stall and glanced over at her one last time, glaring like someone had just insulted his football team.

"pig" she muttered to herself. 'one night… one fucking night was all I asked for". the she wolf looked back down at her book. 'do I really look like I might kill myself'. She looked around the slightly empty bar. Few more people had left now, it was only Leah, the pervert trucker, the bar tender, and a few other scattered around the place. She looked around hoping to find an reflection but couldn't see one. she looked down for a moment only to realize that she could see herself in the reflection in her glass.

'oh shit… I really do look like I'm gonna throw myself off a bridge'. She noticed that her hair was slightly messy. Her clothes looked like she had just thrown them on, like she had stopped trying all together. Her make up was a little smushed and to top it all off. her eyes were a tinny bit watery and she had redness around her them. 'in all fairness the book is really sad'. She placed the her book down with the pages facing the table. Not wanting to lose her page. She drank down the rest of her drink and rubbed her hands through her hair. 'look at me…. I'm sitting in an bar in a town I've never been in before, reading a book about the holocaust. Getting hit on by gross drunks pigs….. god why am I so pathetic'.

She hopped up from her table leaving her book there. She walked up to the bar. "hey you". see said to the bar tender. "I'll have another one of these". She held up her glass and tapped it. he nodded and she left it on the bar then walked into the bathroom.

She went straight over to the sink and placed both hands on either side. She breathed and looked down in to it. she turned on the faucet on and splashed cold water all over her face. Leah waited a minute then looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. 'what do you have?...no really?... what do you have?. You don't have friends because you had to give then up. you don't have a future because of the monster you've become. You don't have an ounce of privacy due to the stupid shape shifter mental link. So now all of the boys in my pack, including all the boys in my ex pack… the uley pack know everything that makes me tick. Everything I think and feel, everything I love and hate. Yep your mind is an open book, so open that the pages are tearing off. Well not as much now Sam's pack because of me breaking away from him and his gang of dumbasses. But before they could… yep. They could hear everything… and they didn't hesitated to comment on them either. All I ever heard from them was, 'you gotta get over it Leah, grow up Leah, stop being such a bitch Leah, your such a baby Leah, Sam's moved on Leah why can't you, you're a bitch Leah, get over it Leah'. get over it Leah, get over it Leah, get over it Leah, get over it Leah, get over it Leah, get over it Leah'. those few words kept repeating over and over again in her head. 'get over it, get over it, that was all they could say. None of them knew what I was going through'. She splashed some more water on her face.

'you don't have your boyfriend…. You don't have your cousin. The girl who didn't even see as your best friend because you saw her as your sister instead'. She shut her eyes even tighter.

'you don't have an father any more….. because of those bloodsuckers….. because of Bella swan and her dead husband'.

Leah then gripped the side of the sink even harder then she had already had. This was why she had left the house. This is what she didn't want to think about. she couldn't think of it…. wouldn't think of it. but now standing in the bar's bathroom. With puffy red eyes and a wet face… there wasn't anywhere to run to now. nowhere to drive now….. no getting away now. she thought she was gonna pop a blood vessel in her eyes. She couldn't close them any tighter if she wanted to.

'…. You can't have children anymore…..'. it was true. Because of her becoming a wolf her cycle and stopped completely. Leaving her barren and truly alone.

In a fit of angry she punch the mirror that was above the sink. Leaving a big crack in it and splitting her hand open in the process . Of course it didn't hurt her at all and her cut would be completely gone within a couple of hours anyway. 'it isn't like you feel anything anymore…. So I guess there's no need for you to worry or even give a shit there because lets face it….. your already dead'. she walked out of the bathroom and snatched her drink off of the counter.

She slumped down back in her seat and took a sip out of her glass.

But there was something she hadn't realized.

She wasn't alone at the table.

She drank it down and took in an deep breath.

Then froze.

She stilled. Realizing what she was smelling. And realizing how close it was.

She slowly open her eyes to see red ones looking back at her. and not just any red ones….. Italian ones. She gripped the table so hard that she had to willpower herself not to break it and make an scene. Because if she were to Jacob would be so mad at her. it isn't every day that you'd see some chick in an bar break an table using just her hands.

She remembered him from the confrontation. She was the one who grabbed a hold of Alice and Jasper when they tried to get passed them to get to Aro.

"Leah… is it?". he asked.

She couldn't say anything.

"Demetri…. Demetri volturi". He said with an smirked.

* * *

**Demetri.**

'the masters had instructed us to go out and feed before we left America. Which none of us complained about being us none of us wanted to be in master Aro's or master Caius's presents right now….. it was just a lot safer is we weren't. they felt absolutely humiliated by the Cullen's today. This without a doubt had definitely left an impressionable mark on the Volturi's reputation. Personally…. I really didn't care what happened to the little brat. To me it was more like, your kid, your mistake' just as long as it wasn't gonna be an danger then it was fine with me. But Jane and master Caius were a different story. Master Aro was more peeved about not getting his new toys then actually losing the battle. It wasn't hard to see how much master Aro wanted that Alice. Ever since the day they'd left the volturi clock tower master Aro had been obsessed with the seer'.

Demetri wasn't actually sure where about's he actually was but he knew that they weren't leaving until the next day. so he had a while to find someone to eat before he had to go back.

The tracker was walking down a street when he smelt it. 'is that what I think it is'. He shut his eyes and used to tracker girt to confirm what he thought he was smelling. 'it is'. His eyes widened.

'the she wolf'. Aro had told them about Leah once they had gotten back to where they were staying. 'master Aro had Heidi rent out a villa for the us to stay in. he didn't want to stay in an hotel because of how many of us there were. Once we had gotten back to the villa Jane had asked him about what he had seen in the mind reader's hand. He didn't say a whole lot about it, clearly not wanting to talk about it. but one of the few things he had mentioned was the one of a kind she wolf. And now because of that she had become just another toy on his Christmas list'. The tracker smiled to himself. 'well since I'm here'. he closed his eyes again, finding her location. 'she's that way'. he ran in the direction and within mintues was standing in front of a bar. He took a hold of the handle then froze when he got a whiff of blood. 'no… you'll be fine'. He walked in.

he followed the she wolfs scent and ended up finding a table that had an open book up side down on it. he turned his head to the side reading the books title. 'the tattooist of Auschwitz'. He took a seat opposite to where the book was. Assuming that, that's where she was sitting.

He heard a throat being cleared and looked to the bar. He saw the man that was hitting on Leah earlier. 'I wouldn't sit there if I were you pal".

"and why would that be". The tracker asked in an cool voice.

" Because The chick that's sitting there is a real bitch".

'well I guess she turned him down'. "thank you for the advice".

The man turned back around.

And that's when Demetri saw her. she'd come out of the bathroom looking like hell. He noticed that her hand was bleeding a bit. She walked up to the bar and grabbed the drink sitting on top of the counter. She strolled over to her seat having not even noticed him. 'how drunk is this women not to notice me'. The tracker smirked again. amused by the situation at hand. He saw her take a big glop out of her glass, swallow it and take a deep breath… and that's when he noticed her still.

'bingo'. He thought.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared at him in shock.

The couple stayed that way for a few minutes before Demetri decided to talk.

"Leah…. is it?".

She watched him with angry in her eyes. 'well it looks like somebody doesn't like to be caught off guard'. "Demetri…. Demetri volturi".

He was highly amused that she hadn't blinked yet. He waited for her to be the one to talk next. Lucky for him he didn't have to wait long.

"what… are.. you… doing… here". she asked him dangerously. With a glare that could kill.

"I was in the area and smelled you. I'd thought I'd come say hello". the tracker smiled at Leah. if there was one thing to know about Demetri it was that he was a gentlemen. He could never see the point of being rude. Even in the face of the emery.

He noticed that she looked around the bar. 'more than likely looking to see if I had any friends'. "I'm alone…. If that makes you feel safer".

"I do feel safe… I can take care of myself". She continued to glare at him.

"I'm not doubting you couldn't. I just want to make it clear that I'm by myself".

It was her turn to smirk. "you think that's a good idea do you?".

"do I think what's a good idea?". He asked innocently like he had no idea were she was going with this.

"telling a wolf that you're here on your own… because that's not a smart idea leech".

"why wouldn't that be a good idea?". He cooked his head to the side.

"because I'm gonna rip you to shreds".

"what.. right here?... in front of the whole bar".

"if I need to I will bloodsucker".

He saw her sway. All the drinks she had were finally hitting her. it took longer because of her shape shifter body.

"well you have no need to…".

"why?... gonna run away like how you ran away earlier". She smirked.

'the dog bites….. sexy. I like a women with fire'. "no… you don't have to because I come in peace". he put both of his hands up, Almost like he was surrendering.

"you're a lying".

"am I".

"I know you are. My Alfa told me that your master saw me in Edward hand. I know that he wants me".

The tracker chuckled. "well I guess this is your lucky day she wolf".

"how?... how is it my lucky day?". she crossed her arms over her chest.

"because he didn't tell me to look for you". he grinned.

"bullshit!".

"no really lupo… I just came across you without even trying. Damn I'm good at my job". He said with his grin never leaving his face.

"so you were just what….. going for a stroll?".

"no….".

"then why….". she stopped mid-sentence realizing why he would be on his own and not with his coven. "you were hunting".

"well you got me".

She glared daggers at him. "no…".

"no what?".

"I'm not gonna let you".

"let me do what?". 'wow this ones fun'.

"I'm not gonna let you kill somebody".

"well I would assume so lupo that is your job".

She was taken a back by what he'd just said.

"so…".

"so….". he echoed.

"so.. what now?".

"so… what now?".

"stop copying me leech". Leah hissed at him. trying to keep her voice down. "I mean so what now. are you still gonna try and murder someone fully knowing that I'm gonna kill you if you try?".

He chuckled again.

"stop that…. I don't want to hear that laugh any more".

"for you….. I will refrain from feeding tonight". his grin turned into an smile.

"what…. Why?". There she was taken aback again by this vampire.

"because I kind of like you". he turned her head in the direction of the bar. But didn't stop making eye contact with her. "barkeep". He called. "the lady would like another drink".

"what are you trying get me drunk?". She huffed.

"no piccolo lupo, I think you've managed to achieve that all on your own". His smirked returned.

The bar tender come over and placed another drink down in front of her. she took it an had a big glop of it, keeping eyes with him. she drank it because she didn't want to lose face in front of him.

She couldn't remember much after that. because it was the last drink…. Or maybe the one after that, that had pushed her over the edge. To the point were she ended up actually having a conversation with the tracker.

Which he had not expected from her.

She didn't know how long they'd actually talked for but at some point it all went black.

* * *

**The next morning.**

Leah had woken up with the worst hang over of her life. She'd only been drunk a few time in the passed but never like she had been last night. In fact she felt so like shit that she couldn't even lift her head up. All she wanted to do was lay there on the bathroom floor of what looked like a motel.

'or at least that's were I think I am. It's looks like one with its grossed coloured walls and T.V in the corner of the room. Well I guess that given in my drunken state that I was able to think of road safety…. Somehow. Oh my god I could just lay here on the cold floor forever. Why would I do something so stupid?. Why did I order all thoses drinks'.

And that's when her eyes throw open. 'I didn't order all those drink…. He did. The bloodsucker. Forget the drinks, how stupid was I to let a vampire buy me those drinks. God I really have hit rock bottom haven't I. I actually had a drink with a flea. A dirty blood drinking parasite, who'smore than likely drinking some poor son of a bitch as we speak'. The she wolf groaned.

'and to make it worse it was one of them….. one of the fancy fleas'. She placed the palm of her hand on the for head. 'ow'. She thought. 'why am I so pathetic. Well I guess I better get up, Seth is more than likely worried by now'.

But as soon as she moved she knew that something wasn't right. She could feel something under her. something sort. Like she was on a bed.

'what no I'm not on the bed I'm not the floor I can feel how could it is'. But her eyes widen once she realized that she couldn't see the legs of the table….. or the chairs. She couldn't see under the bed or the set of draws. 'no, no, no, no what's happening?. What's going on?. something isn't right… something's not right'. She slowly moved her head upwards. Believing that the hardness of what her head was laying on was the floor…. Or more like hoping.

she wanted to scream bloody murder when she saw what she was really laying on.

it was him.

the man from last night.

'no… the thing from last night'. She tried to scream but nothing come out.

Then suddenly it's eyes opened. "I wondered when you'd wake up". He said, like this was a normal occurrence. Like they had known each other for a long time.

Leah then had a adrenaline rush. She leaped out of the bed but got a shot of pain through her head when she had.

They just looked at each other. She then noticed his eyes pan downwards. She followed his eye sight to realize that she didn't have a shred of clothing on. once again she wanted to scream but nothing. She ripped the blanket from off of the bed covering herself as best she could. but when she it, she had pulled the blanket off of him leaving him laying there naked. But he wasn't bothered by it at all.

"what, what, what, why are we… what". It was hard for her to talk.

"why are we both naked together?. Is that what your trying to ask me?". He smirked again.

"no… I mean yes… I mean no.. what". She stopped completely taking in deep breaths. Trying to compose herself. "we…we… slept together".

"well you slept I had sex with a bellissima dea lupo. If your wondering what that means…".

"I'm not!". She wanted to cry. 'well great, this is just great'. "what happened last night?. How are we…. This way?. what did you do to me bloodsucker?".

"well first of all… I didn't rape you if that's what your thinking. We got to talking and you confused to me that you wanted to kill yourself…".

"that isn't true I don't want to kill myself".

"actually she wolf….. you did…. Or at least last night you did. You told me all about your ex and how he fell for your cousin and that you never felt so alone…".

"shut up just stop talking". She saw her clothes on the floor and bent down to pick them up. But almost fell over in pain. She looked down to see a red patch on the white blanket. she felt horrified when she realized that it was. She looked up at the tracker.

"yes lupo I'm sorry about that". he sat up. "if I had known about your virginity I would have been much more gentle".

'holy…. Fucking…. Shit. I lost my V card to a vampire. I'm a wolf… who lost her virginity… to a vampire….. a vampire'. "no… it didn't happen… I didn't loss it in an drunken one night stand. And I most certainly didn't loss it to one of you". she picked up her clothes and went to run into the bathroom. She didn't make it two feet before tripping on the blanket. But before her could face plant strong cold arms were around her face. "GET OFF OF ME". She was finally able to scream. She was out of his arms in seconds, raced into the bathroom and slammed the door. She lent her head against it. 'what do I do?'.

* * *

**Two hours later.**

She'd taking the longest shower she ever had in her life. She decided to get all the crying out then before going back out there. She didn't want him to see her cry. 'well it isn't like he hasn't seen most of you already'. A voice in her head said. she dressed and opened the bathroom door.

He was still there.

Demetri had already gotten dressed and was standing in the middle of them room hanging up his phone. He turned knowing she was behind him. "enjoy your shower?".

She stormed right up to him. "who were you talking to?".

"my friend Felix. You remember Felix don't you?. big guy…". She cut him off.

"why?". She asked angrily. "letting your flea family know were you are so they could come here and get me?".

"actually no he wanted to know where I was".

"don't you ever, ever tell anyone about this". She pocked his cheat. "the only reason I'm not killing you is because it's mid-morning and everyone's already awake".

"don't be that way". he smirked. "you may not completely remember it…. but we had fun".

"ew". She placed her hands on her for head.

"I'd never been with a wolf before…. It was interesting".

"I'm leaving…. And if I find out you told anyone….".

"I won't if's that what you wish". He picked something out of his pocket and before she could stop him he shoved whatever it was into hers.

"get off me". She stepped back and pushed him away.

"I meant what I said last night…. I kind of like you. if your ever in Italy…. Give me a call". And once again before she could stop him he kissed her cheek. "I have faith we'll see each other again'". she looked at her one last time, smirked then vanished like he was never there.

Leah stood there for she didn't know how long before she came to her senses and ran to her car. Ignoring the pain in between in legs.

She spend the whole drive back to the Rez panicking over how to keep this from everybody.

"what did I do?".


	2. Chapter 2

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**i don't own twilight.**

**hey I'm back with my new story. now I'm giving you all a heads up. i may have spelled Dr Cullen's name wrong a few times. I'm not sure how i did it but i did, i spell it all the time. so anyway please leave comments and tell me what you all think. **

**and listen to the songs if you haven't heard them before.**

**cheers. :). happy reading. **

* * *

**Be my baby chapter 2. Papa don't preach by Madonna.**

* * *

**Leah**

'fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck'. The she wolf beauty kept repeating to herself as she got closer and closer to her house. 'okay so all I need to do is avoid the mind freak for the rest of my life and never phase….. yep…. Seems doable…oh who am I kidding. I can't do either of those things. Phasing is my job so I won't be able to ever get out of that, so that's my pack knowing. And my stupid Alfa had to go and stupid imprint on a stupid hybrid. Who's even stupider parents are the stupid mind reader and shield. And then you have their stupid god damn bloodsucking family, who wouldn't take this well either because ya just know that once Edward finds out their gonna tell them. and to top it all off, of course… out of every man that my mum could of decided to date… a little too soon after my dad's death if you ask me. Charlie fucking swan…. Charlie…..fucking…. swan. Chief… Charlie swan….. Bella's father…. Charlie swan. So from now on we're all gonna be at family gatherings together and that would mean the minder reader would be there, so his kid would be there. So then my Alfa Jacob and my brother Seth. Then everyone would know…. that I Leah clearwater. Shape shifting wolf, hating of all things bloodsucker, epic bitch harpy, Leah clearwater…gave it up to a vampire'.

At some point while driving she had pulled over to the side of the road. She needed to think about what she was gonna do once she got back to the Rez. 'shit the Rez…. The Rez….. the Rez where my Ex-boyfriend is…. The Ex-boyfriend who's living with my cousin slash former best friend Emily. Of whom he's happily engaged to. fuck… he's gonna find out and when he does he's gonna hit the fucking roof. I don't even have to ask how he'd reacted to the news. Lets face it, he'd never be happy for me that I moved on…. I mean I'm not saying I've moved on with that leech from this morning. Just in general. Because weirdly…. Ever since waking up this morning next to Demetri or whatever the fleas name was. I hadn't even thought about Sam in an bad way… nor Emily. I don't have a clue why I just haven't. and if I'm really being honest… I..I.. strangely don't feel angry…I don't know it's more then likely just because of I lost it to a vampire last night and am still in shock. But I can't lie…. it is a freeing feeling. This has been the first morning where I've gotten up and my first thought wasn't should I call up Sam and yell at him for being a man whore'.

She sat back in her seat and slightly smiled to herself. " holy shit….. am I over Sam?". She said out loud. "shit….. I think I am". She stared straight ahead then started to laugh. "fuck… crap…good job vampire freak". She felt like she had to give a tiny teeny little bit of credit to Demetri. 'as much as I hate to admit it the cold skinned son of a bitch may have actually helped me'. She laughed out loud again then started the car back up.

She spend most of the time on the drive back talking and laughing to herself. But that all stopped when she pulled up in her drive way. she sat in the car watching the house, dreading having to go in there. 'it's mid-day, everyone's gonna be wondering where I was. Would they all be in there… shit… I hope not. What's gonna happen are my mum and Seth freaking out?. What do I tell them. 'oh yeah hey mum I was just out having sex with a vampire whom I'm never gonna see again because of well…. He's a vampire. Oh no don't worry Seth, he was gentle… or so I was told he was. I don't actually remembered any of it because I was blind drunk. Why was I blind drunk you asked?. Well because I wanted to forget that everything has been taken away from me in the last couple of years. Including my virginity last night. But it's all good because I'm over Sam now'. she took in an deep breath.

"well….. good enough". She jumped out of the car and shut the car door quietly. If everyone was in the house she didn't want to alert them that she was out the front. 'the last thing I need is for them running out here like headless chickens. yelling that I'm home and frantically asking where I had been'.

She tip toes up to the porch but needed to be careful of the creaking steps. She managed to make her way up them without making a sound. She gripped the door nob and paused. 'well… here goes nothing'. She opened the door and slowly stepped inside. She turned to close the door but froze when she heard feet running into the front room.

"LEAH!".

'carp'. She turned to see her brother standing in the doorway. Heavy breathing like he had been punch in the chest. His face was one of shock and relief… she actually felt a bit bad for not calling and letting him knew that she was okay. but her phone went dead and a part of her was glad about that. knowing that she didn't have a phone she wouldn't be able to talk to anyone. And that gave her time to come up with a story for last night…. Which she didn't have. "hey little brother". She said with a fake smile.

He ran up to her and hugged her. "where the hell have you been?".

"I just went for a drive that's all". She said like it was no big deal.

He pulled away from for her. "that's all…. That's all. You were gone for like twenty hours".

"Seth it wasn't twenty hours…".

"I don't care… the fact is we came home and you were gone".

'we…. Oh no'.

"now where the hell where you we've been waiting all night we started freaking out thinking that something had happen to you". his words were coming out frantic

"we?".

"yeah we". Just as he said that her mother and pack come around the corner and in to the from room.

'shit'. She thought. Jacob stormed up to her. looking pissed.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU". he yelled.

"no me first". Sue said walking passed him and over to her daughter. "LEAH CLAREWATER WHEN I GET A CALL AT THREE A CLOCK IN THE MORNING TELLING ME THAT MY ELDEST CHILD IS MISSING YOU PICK UP YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE. I HAD TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING TO TELL CHARLIE AS TO WHY WE HAD TO COME HOME EARLY FROM HIS FISHING TRIP. NOW COME ON… TELL ME.. WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?". sue clearwater wasn't the slightest bit happy about his turn of events. She didn't really care about the fishing trip with Charlie… no she didn't care at all. But getting that call saying that Leah was missing nearly sent her in to a meltdown. The very thought of anything happening to her child… her baby girl would of killed her. "WELL". She tapped her foot waiting for Leah to responded.

"I'm sorry". Was all she could say. Mainly because of the intense pain in her head kicking her ass at the moment. "I just.. I went for a drive".

"you went for a drive… damn it Leah". Jacob through his hands in the air. "why?".

"because I just felt like it, that's all. Look I'm sorry… my phone went dead and I hadn't realized until it was a bit later…".

"so what you just didn't come home..". her Alfa interpreted.

"no it wasn't like that… I just decided to get a motel because I didn't feel like driving anymore..".

"you wanted to go for a drive but then decided get an motel because you didn't want to?... Leah…that doesn't make any sense". Her alfa said angrily.

"well when you say it out loud…".

"no even when you don't say it out loud it still doesn't make sense. See I'll think it right now…..yep still doesn't make sense. I'll try it one more time…. nope still the same. As crazy sounding as the first time". Jacob crossed his arms with a frown.

"look…. I messed up…. I'm sorry. But I really did just feel like going for a drive and lost track of time…".

"Leah honey…. You should of at least found a phone box…. Or at the very lest ask to borrow somebody's phone…".

"I know". the she wolf looked down.

There was a stillness in the room.

Quil and Embry hadn't said anything. They'd spent the entire time looking down at the ground. Not wanting to take part in this more of a family thing the a wolf pack thing.

"Leah… are you keeping something from us?. did one of those fancy leeches get to you and you just don't want to tell us. because if one of them touch you I swear to god I'm gonna…".

"no it's okay puppy". Leah tried to calm her younger brother down. "I didn't even run in to a vampire…. At all". 'shit they better be believing this. I didn't even run in to a vampire….. what is that?. who says that?. and more importantly who would believe that?. why am I even bothering to lie, their all gonna find out anyway. But I guess I'd rather not have it come out like this. Not when your all mad at me. How the bloody hell is Jacob gonna react to this… no forget that I know exactly how he's gonna react. he's gonna be pissed that I had sex with one of the vampires who were on the other side of that snow land. And how could i blame him?... how could I blame him. the last thing I want to do is hurt this feeling. He doesn't need that right now. "look… I'm fine".

"Leah we were all worried about you". sue said sadly.

"I didn't mean to worry any one… I really didn't….. I left a note".

"yeah I got it". Seth shrugged. "I didn't do anything for the first few hours because I thought you'd be back. but when you weren't…". he looked down. "I got scared that maybe…. Maybe one of them came back for you. ya know what Jacob said…. about king creep wanting you for his collection".

Leah looked down as well. Feeling guilty about what she'd put her brother through. Along with her mother and pack. 'damn I really, really did make an mistake didn't I. I shouldn't of even gone out, I mean look at what happened when I did. I broke a mirror, I let a vampire buy me drinks, lost my virginity and I don't even remember doing it. I worried the hell out of everyone and hurt them…. without meaning to but I did. And now on top of all of this I'm probably be gonna hurting them even more once they all find out…. Why am I such a shit all the time'. "oh puppy I'm sorry". She flung an arm around him and pulled him close to her. he looped his arm around her waist.

"so when it got even later I called everybody, we look for you for ages. Before you walked in the door we were talking about calling Charlie".

She rubbed his arm. "Seth…. What did you mean when you said you called everyone?". Just as she asked that right on cue Sam and the uley pack came into the living room.

"Sue we couldn't fine any….". Sam stopped talking when he saw Leah. "thing".

"well look who finally decided to show up". Jared said glaring at the she wolf.

"Jared". Sam said turning his head to look at his beta.

"do you know how long we're all been searching for you". Paul hissed at her. "because of you I missed my night with Rachel".

"Paul". Sam now hissing at Paul.

"well Paul..". Leah snared. "I'm so sorry you missed your date with your girlfriend. How will you go on…".

"hey because of you she had to spend all night alone in that house possibly with vampires running around". He angrily pointed at her.

"of course Paul that's so sad she had to go one night without you there all alone".

"yeah that's right alone just like you".

The room froze.

Sam glared at his pack brother like he wanted to punch him. Paul had realized what he has just said and quieted down. It wasn't that he completely felt bad for what he said to her because of his dislike for the she wolf. But he had to admit that even for him that was a little harsh.

Leah just stood there, not knowing how to respond to that. she wouldn't dare look up to embarrassed to catch somebody's eye. So instead she untangled herself from her brother and walked away from the door. she walked passed the uley pack and up the stairs. She hadn't mean to but she began to tear up walking to her room. She didn't slam the door like they all expected her to do. she softly closed it and lent her back against it. she slid down on to the floor and quietly wept. 'yeah….. alone like me'. She sadly thought.

* * *

**Later**

After a long time…. a long, long time of Leah sitting on her bedroom floor. She decided to get up and have another shower. When Seth had told her how worried he was she began to feel dirty. She'd taken off her clothes and turned on the shower. At first she had it on cold because she was warm blooded and was always hot. So most of the time she'd take cool showers. The coolness of the water never bothered her. in fact she kind of like it.

But this time it actually began to get to her. Leah didn't care at first but then she actually began to get chilly. So the she wolf turned on the hot nob all so slightly. It hadn't made much of a difference but she didn't give a damn. She slid down on to the bath tub floor and tired to relax. She couldn't get her brothers words out of her head.

Then there was the look on Sam's face.

'Sam'. She thought. 'why did they have to get him and his pack involved?. And after what Paul had said to me Sam's gonna wanna talk about that. perfect…. That's one more person I have to try and avoid. Why can't I stop seeing his face when Paul said that thing about me being alone. That guilty Sam look he has. Like a puppy had just been kicked. It was the same look I'd seen from him and Emily for the past two years. That expression of guilt and defeat. Then they'd put on those fake smiles and try an pretend that none of it ever happened and that we were all the best of friends. Hoping that I wouldn't of noticed'.

She'd gotten out of the shower and dressed in her P.J's. it was still day light outside but she shut her blinds. Not wanting any sun light making it's way in to her room. She just wanted to sit in the dark and cry.

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

It had been tense at first. The guys had tired to talk her Leah in the past two weeks but weren't able to get anything out of her. it wasn't as if she'd shut down. She just wasn't as talkative as she was before.

Leah had gone back to patrolling with her pack. But her mind was always, always focused on something else. She in the last two weeks had become an expert at hiding her thoughts. If it wasn't for the fact that Sue was dating Charlie swan. Leah may have been able to get away with having no one ever find out about her one night lover. But she knew that at some point she'd have a run in with the mind reader.

one would say she was impressed with herself though. Being able to keep something like that completely to yourself wasn't an easy thing. It took all her willpower to be able to achieve it.

Leah, Seth, and Jacob had been on petrol when it happened. They'd been walking though the woodland when all of a sudden Leah began to feel sick.

"hey do you guys mind if I took a few minutes". She asked them.

"why is something wrong?". Seth asked.

"yeah… no…I just feel kind a sick".

"alright we can stay for a few minutes but then we get back to patrolling". Jakob told her.

"it's okay you guys go ahead I just wanna…I just wanna whoa". Leah began to get dizzy. "sit down".

"Leah". Seth was over by her in seconds. she started to sway from side to side trying to balance herself on her four legs. Seth tried to help her by trying to get her to lean against him but she couldn't stop moving. She wasn't trying to move around like she saw but the dizziness kept becoming worse. Until she finally lost her balance all together and landed on the hard ground with a thud.

"shit". Jacob had now come over to were the siblings were. "Leah are you alright?".

She couldn't talk, it was like she was gonna pass out. Her head started to spine so badly that for a moment she thought her body was the thing moving and not her mind. Then seconds later Leah was back in her human form. Breathing heavily on the ground.

Immediately after she phased Seth and Jacob did as well. "shit Leah are you okay". Jacob knelt down to get closer to her, Seth did as well. Either of them directly looked at her respecting her privacy.

She started to cough.

"Leah come on say something". Jacob slightly took a hold of her arm.

"I'm… I'm fine… I'm just… I'm just…". She didn't finish. She spun away from them as fast as she could. she lent back and without warning vomited up what she had eaten in the past few hours.

While she was throwing up Seth had put his shorts back on and once again without looking directly at her, untied her clothes from her leg. He passed them to Jacob then sat down next to Leah were she was throwing up and held her hair back for her. there wasn't much to hold back but he still wanted to do it….. because he didn't know another way to help her. after she had finish both boys helped her up. Jacob gave her, her clothes back then got dressed.

"Leah we're gonna take you home okay. Seth". He said. the younger wolf nodded and picked her up bridle style.

"no this isn't necessarily….".

"yeah it is…. Is hasn't happened to you before while out on guard. so until we figure what just happened your gonna take it easy". Her Alfa said.

She wasn't gonna say it out loud…. But she was kind of touch.

* * *

**At the house.**

Seth had carried her all the way home with Jacob right beside them. at some point the dizziness had taken over her again and she had passed out of it. Seth gave Jake his keys and he opened the front door instead so Seth wouldn't of had to move Leah. he opened the door and they stepped inside. Sue was on the couch and when they walked in she spotted them. but the first thing she saw was her daughter limp in her sons arms. She all but jumped off of the couch.

At this point Leah was still pretty much knocked out by feeling like shit so she only got bits and pieces of what happened next.

But the next thing she knew was she saw being carried up at stairs and placed on her bed. She could hear muffled talking.

"…is she….".

"….. on patrol…. In woods…"

"…down…".

"…said… dizzy….".

"…throw up…gross…."

"…carried her back….."

"…..doctor….".

"….. yes Carlisle…..".

At the mention of the vampire doctor Leah's eyes sprung open. She tired to sit up but couldn't. Seth was the first to noticed.

"Leah". he sat down next to her immediately. "Leah how do you feel". He asked his sister softly.

"no…no…no doc….". her eyes widen and she with all her strength pushed her brother away. She using the rest of what she had in her, sat up and lent over the side of the bed. 'well it turns out that last bit of strength I had wasn't the only thing inside of me'. She thought as she vomited all over the side of her bed. Sue and Jacob had to step out of the way and Seth just pulled his legs up off from the bedroom floor. Avoiding his sister vomit. She sat up for a moment but another wave of dizziness got to her. "no doctor flea". Was the last thing she said before she black out again.

* * *

**Before Seth carried her upstairs.**

They walked into the living room to see Sue laying down on the couch. As soon as she saw that Seth saw holding an looked to be passed out Leah, she jumped up and went over to them.

"Seth what's happened is she alright? Was she attack". Sue asked her son frantically.

"no mum we were out on guard duty when she said she felt sick. Next thing we knew she was son the ground". He told her with worry in his voice.

"Sue has she none this before?. Just….. passed out?. I know she hasn't really been herself for the past couple of weeks….".

Sue cut him off. "no she's never done this before". She stopped talking no knowing what else to say.

"why don't we take her upstairs". Jacob said.

"already on it". the younger wolf was already walking to the hallway. The threesome were up there in seconds then in her room. Seth placed her on the bed.

"now tell me what had happened to her leave nothing out". Her mother demanded.

"we really don't know mum, when we left the house she was fine. She didn't say she felt sick at all. And if she was she didn't say anything. Nothing happened until we were already deep in the forest".

"so she wasn't showing any signs of anything until later on. she has been acting a little strange lately. Has she said anything to either of you?. have one of you at least seen something in her mind?. If so is she alright?". sue clutched she own sleeve shirt in worry.

"sorry Sue like we said one minute we were on patrol everything was going fine. Nothing was wrong we hadn't come across any vampires everything was fine. We were in the middle of the woods then…".

"she just went down". The younger wolf cut the older wolf off. "no warming, nothing. Just one minute Jacob and I were talking about the new star wars and the next she was asking if we could stop for a few moments so she could sit down".

"she asked to sit down?".

"yeah Sue she said she was feeling dizzy. We stopped for her but it just got worse pretty soon after that. Seth had to help her stand up right because of how much she was flopping around. But that only helped her for so long. She went down really soon after that". Jacob looked down for a moment.

"then what?". She looked at the younger man. "well come on then, then what".

"it was like she couldn't control it any longer. She went back into her human form. And from what it looked like she was just as taken aback as we we're. it seemed she hadn't meant to turn back, she just….. lost control I guess". He rubbed his forehead.

"yeah and then she throw up everywhere. Like everywhere mum….. it got real gross real fast".

"so then straight after that we helped her stand up and gave her back her clothes. And once she was dressed Seth carried her back here. I decided with her in this start it was best she came back home and get some rest. She passed back out on the way back here".

"what do you guys think…. Does she need to a doctor?. Could a doctor even help her with what she is?. Would one even know how to help her. what if she can't be helped. It's not every day a shape shifters gets sick".

"I can talk to Carlisle ". Jacob said with his hand on his chin.

"yes Carlisle….. he would help us right?".

"yeah sue he'd help us. I'm not sure how much…".

"Leah". Seth walked past both Sue and Jacob to get to his sister he sat down next to her on her bed. "Leah how do you feel?".

"no… no…. no doc". He noticed her eyes widen, then without warming pushed past him and up chucked all over her bedroom floor. Seth lifted his feet up from the floor and Sue and Jacob steeped back.

Once she was done she stayed sitting up for a moment. But it looked like she was gonna pass out again. but before she did she said. no doctor flea". Then she was out.

They all just watched her as she lay dead to the world on her bed.

"I'll call Carlisle". The Alfa said. "I'll asked him to come there instead of her going there. It isn't a good idea to move her….. and I don't think she'd be happy to wake up in an house filled with vampires".

"okay you do that. Seth". His mother turned to him. "you go fill up a bucket of water and get me an rag. I'll clean this mess up.

They all went off to do what they were gonna do.

* * *

**About an hour later.**

The she wolf slowly opened up her eyes. 'nooooo, why do I feel so much like shit'. She tried to sit up only to come face to face with her brother.

"hey Lee".

"hey Seth what happened?".

"you passed out again".

"of course I did". She rubbed her hands over her face then looked at Seth. "Seth I'm fine you know that right. This… this is just an episode that's all".

"I don't know Lee. Seeing you that way really freak us out. Sooooo…..".

"sooooo what". 'oh no….. what's he done now'.

"we brought in the big guns". He turned around just a the blond doctor entered her bedroom.

"miss Clearwater…. It lovely to see you again". he gave her a friendly smile.

* * *

**Later that day.**

The doctor didn't stay long. He had been on his was back from the hospital when he got the call about Leah. so instead of going straight home he stopped off at the Clearwater's to see the she wolf.

He talked to her for a while and cheeked her eyes and ears, along with cheeking her throat. But because of him being on his way home from work he didn't have any of his stuff with him. so he said he come back another day and just for now make sure Leah stayed in bed. And if she got worse call him and he's be over in minutes.

And that's what she did. For six days she spend lying down doing nothing. She did end up feeling better for a little while but it didn't last long. Not with all the throwing up, dizzy spells and cold fleshes.

her family had been there a lot to. Seth would get so worried that he'd actually come into her room while she was laying down and play on his phone, or read. Just to make sure that she was okay. just in case she woke up and needed anything… he was there for her.

but on this day everybody was out of the house. Her mother was at the hospital working her shift and Jacob and Seth were on petrol. 'god how I want to get out of this bed and go for a walk'.

'well you know you can't'.

The voice in her head told her.

'why don't you shut up I can do what I want'.

'yeah okay sure you can. Your lying in your bed at two thirty in the afternoon doing fuck all. Come on don't be such a girl'.

'I'm not'.

'Actually ya you are…. Look at yourself you can't even sit up'.

'I can too sit up'. Leah pulled herself up and sat up in her bed. 'ha see and I can do you one better'. She told her inner monologue. She then pulled herself up off the bed and on to her own feet. For a moment she just stood there, Relishing in the feeling of standing up. 'what do you have to say now bitch'. she smirked. 'how do you like me now?".

Nothing.

She smiled to herself again.

She walked around the house for a while becoming more used to it then decided what would really make her feel better. 'you know what….. I'm walking to the store'.

* * *

**At the store.**

Leah slowly walked up and down the isles looking at all the products. Picking up things she needed as she went along.

It had taken her longer then she had expected to get to the store. She knew that she was sickly but didn't think she'd get that tired so soon. 'I'm a wolf for gods sake's and I'm finding it difficult walking to a little store and back'. she shook her head at herself.

She had a little bag fall of things that she needed. She grabbed herself a new magazine, some tick tack… the orange ones. Tissues, a new tooth brush. Hers was getting old. A pack of up and goes, she'd been craving banana lately. 'yeah I'm not sure what that's about. I like banana but I've always been more of a mango girl myself'. The she wolf didn't want to get to many things because she knew she's have to carry them back with her. and though she was a strong girl, didn't want to put any more pressure on her body in her state. The last thing she grabbed was a banana scented candle then was on her way.

She made her way to the check out and began placing her items on the on the counter.

"Leah".

The she wolf looked up to see one of the chick behind the cash register, who she recognized as one of the girls who lived on the Rez. "oh hey". 'oh hey random girl who's name I never brother to lean'.

"hey how are you?".

"Swell". She really didn't won't to stay and talk. all Leah wanted to do was go home and read her magazine, while smelling an banana candle.

"that's good….. because I heard".

That she the she wolf pause. "heard what?". She asked with an clenched Jew. 'Look at myself your already getting irritated'.

"heard about….. what happened". Lizzy cocked her head to the side and gave Leah an tight smile.

"what happened?".

"about you….. running away".

"excuse me?". The shape shifter was taken aback. "when?... when did I run off?. Who told you that". she stared at the girl like she was a idiot.

"no, no…. it's okay I'm not judging you…".

Leah cut her off. "why would you be judging me….. I never ran off. Who told you I…".

"hey…. I get it". Lizzy smiled at her.

'oh no…. what fresh hell is this. What does this idiot get. Why is she smiling at me like that. oh no….no, no, no, no….. she thinks we're gonna have a heart to heart'. Leah started to feel sickly again.

"when my boyfriend left me for this girl I kinda knew I my broke too. I mean I would of ran away… god knows I wanted to. so I completely understand what you're going through. But believe me..". she reached over and placed her hand on Leah's shoulder. "it gets better".

Leah wanted to punch her. 'oh great….. she thinks this is about Sam'. She wanted to rip that girls hair out.

"thanks but you don't..".

Leah placed her hand on Lizzy and tapped it. "ya don't". she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the store. 'the nerve….. the nerve'. She shook her head.

She was about halfway home when she had to stop because of another fit of dizziness. Luckily there was a tree for her to lean on. 'breathe in…. breathe out…..breathe in…..breathe out. Look your almost home. Just move your feet. Just one in front of the other. She began to walked again.

Taking small steps she eventually made it home.

She walked in the door and placed her bag on the counter. Then had a feeling of Déjà vu.

"Leah".

She straighten up and turned to her brother. "Seth…. When did you get home?".

"we got here twenty minutes ago.". Jacob and Sue then appeared.

"here we go again. look everyone I just went to the store I needed to few things okay". she already felt tried.

"we thought you ran away again".

She wanted to lose it. "I never ran away!. Have you been the ones going around telling people that because it's really starting to piss me off. All I did was go to the store I'm fine. Being in bed all day was making me feel even more like shit, I just needed to get up and walk around for a while. And you know what…. It made me feel great. It was good to breath in fresh air …. And I needed it".

"Leah honey…. Please".

"no mum….". Jacob cut Leah off.

"Leah". Jacob said looking at her not impressed. "try to stand up without leaning on the counter". His arms were crossed.

She stared at him. 'shit'. "fine… yeah….. I can do that". the moment she moved away from where she was leaning she had to re hold it again. to stop herself my falling on the hard kitchen floor. She breathed out hard. 'wow that's a head rush'.

"see you can't…. Seth". The Alfa gestured with his head to the younger wolf.

"on it". Seth went over to his sister and picked her up in his arms.

"no not this again. really I'm fine". She rubbed her hands over her face.

"take her upstairs". Sue said pointing up to the hallway. Her son nodded and her began to walked off when Leah spoke.

"wait hold on I need my bag". She reached for the counter.

"kay fine". He walked back so she could grab it then walked off to her bedroom.

Leaving Jacob and Sue down stairs.

He turned to Sue. "I'll talk to my pack and Sam pack about Leah. make sure everyone knows what's going on. I'll tell everyone to pick up the slack until we figure out what wrong with her".

She nodded and sat down on a chair in the kitchen. Her head hung down and she looked defected. He noticed that she seemed sad.

"Sue….".

She looked up at him.

"she's gonna be okay….. I'm gonna make sure she's okay".

* * *

**The next day.**

"so why are we doing this again. picking up the slack for Leah".

Seth looked at Embry pointedly, without saying anything.

"no it's okay…. I'm not complaining. I'm just…".

"we just don't ya know… understand…. What's". Quil tired to explain what his pack mate was trying to say. But couldn't find the right words.

"hey guys….. it's fine alright. we don't know what's wrong with her either". Jacob looked back at them. they were all in their wolfs forms out on patrol, they had just taken over from the uley pack.

"so she is really sick?. Isn't like just….. in a bed mood?". Embry wanted to picke his words carefully. He didn't want to upset his pack mate.

"yeah…. Cos well… Paul kinda said that".

"Paul doesn't know shit".

"Seth it's okay". Jacob tried to calm him down.

"it's just he's kinda been going around telling people that she'd ran off and has been faking just so she doesn't have to see anyone…..".

Embry cut of Quil, knowing that with Seth here it wasn't a good idea to bring Paul in to this telling everybody that.

"well she didn't… now come on focus on guarding". The Alfa tried to move this alone.

"well it's just that story she told us about just wanting to go for a drive then staying at a motel it just kinda sounding like she….".

Seth wasn't looking at them a little annoyed at his two packs mates for complaining about his sister. "yeah we get it you both don't like her move on". he said harshly before walked ahead of them.

"wait Seth we're sorry, we weren't trying to…. bitch about her. we just…. We just…".

"just forget it". he said to them now running further along in to the woodlands away form his pack.

Both buys stared after Seth in shock. It was really, really rare that Seth would lash out. So rare that it was almost unheard of. some people didn't even believe that he could get upset and angry about things. Kind of like the lock Ness monster. You hare about it sometimes but just never see it. but the one difference between Seth occasional lashing out and the lock Ness monster. Is that no one and I mean no one went looking for an angry Seth.

Jacob noticed how shocked both boys looked and turned to them. "hey guys….. don't sweat it okay…. he's just under a lot of stress. Leah is…. We just don't know what to do. she's always throwing up, she's always cold. One of us hast to help her stand up and walk because she's always so tired to do it…. it's just….. it's just real bad. And Seth doesn't know what to do".

"geez we didn't know it was that bad". Embry said with a guilty tone.

"yeah… we knew that she was sick but….. does she really need help walking?". Quil frowned in his wolf form.

"yeah….. she can hold on to the wall and walk but we prefer to be there with her. it's been hard on both Seth and Sue….. ever since Harry…. Ya know…".

Both boys looked down.

"has she gotten any better?... like at all?".

"yeah… have you told Carlisle about her?... maybe he could help. There hast to be something he can do. I mean come on the dudes been a doctor for like four hundred years hasn't he. There must be something".

"yeah I told him".

"and what happened?". Both wolf looked at him.

"well he came over and had a look at her but he was on his way home from work so he didn't have any of his stuff on him. so he just told us that if she gets any worse call him up again and he'll come over".

"why not just take Leah over to the Cullen's?. wouldn't that be easier?. Maybe she could like…. Stay there until she feels better. It may not be a terrible idea. That way she'd have a doctor around here the whole time. plus you guys wouldn't have to help her walking around anymore. It's give you all a bit of a break".

Not it now Jacob's turn to stare at the two both. Embry was staring at Quil as well. 'really?... does he not know Leah?'.

"Quil…. Really think about what you just asked him….. and then really think about Leah".

"yeah Quil…. I mean we've thought about waiting for her to fall asleep then bringing her to the Cullen's before she wakes up, so that Carlisle could really look at her. without needing to stop. But then we remembered who we were talking about and decided that, that would not be the best way to help her. lets face it she wouldn't take likely to waking up in a house fall of vampires. Of whom she doesn't even like….. so we've, made it our last option".

"yeah Leah really doesn't like the Cullen's does she". Embry said.

"yeah especially Bella. Leah never really forgave her for hurting Seth that day when she was trying to hurt you".

"oh yeah I forgot about that. wow Leah still hasn't let that go. I thought she would of by now".

It was Quil turn to stare at Embry. "really…. Leah….. you really believe that Leah was just gonna let Bella hurting her younger brother go?... really…. Leah?".

"well yeah I guess your right….. you got me there". Embry shrugged.

"well now you both see why see we've made going to the Cullen's are last resort. I think it be safer for everyone if we for now we just keep Leah away from them. plus I don't think we'd ever hear the end of it if we did".

Both boys agreed.

"have….. have you guys…. told Sam any of this?". Quil asked.

"yeah does he know how bad she really is?. I know that their not together any more but it's just… he may want to know?". Embry asked.

"yes and know…. he knows that she's sick just not how bad. We didn't want to talk about Leah with anyone because we didn't think she's want anyone to know her business…. Especially Sam".

They kept walking.

"so…. Where's Leah now?".

* * *

**back at the house.**

Leah was sitting on her bathroom floor, staring in to nowhere.

'how…how…..how…how…how…how…how…how could this have happened'.

She looked down at the two little pick lines on the stick she held.

Tissues and tooth brushesweren't the only things she'd gotten at the store that day. she kept glancing down at the stick every few moments not able to take her eyes away from it.

'This wasn't proposed to be possible. I wasn't able to get…. . This wasn't supposed to happen… with a vampire.

She felt tears in her eyes when she looked back down at the stick.

"I can't believe it…. I can't believe it'.

'I'm pregnant'.

'with a vampires baby'.


	3. Chapter 3

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**i don't own twilight.**

**hi all I'm back, please leave comments and listen to the songs. :).**

**happy reading cheers. **

* * *

**Be my baby chapter 3. Cry baby by Janis Joplin.**

* * *

Leah spend the better half of the day walking around her bedroom trying to figure out what she wanted to do. 'well I'm keeping it, I have to keep it this could be my only chance. How could I not. But it's how I'm going to keep it that getting to me. What do I tell the others?. how do I tell my mum?. How do I tell my brother?. And Jacob…. He's the one I'm most worried about. he's the one who's gonna be taking this the hardest. Well under me. I'm the one who's gonna be taking this the hardest. I'm the one who's pregnant, I'm the one who's with child. I'll be the one going through all the morning sickness and the back pain and the delivery. But that's only if I don't die before hand. Because I have to be honest here….. this baby may kill me. Because there's no way in hell I'm drinking blood like some whiny idiot who shall reline nameless'.

For a moment she felt guilty…. not about Bella, she didn't care about her. about her baby.

'well if I had to…. I would. I'd drink blood for my baby. but only if I absolutely had to. cos if not I'm not going anywhere near it'. she went over to her bed and sat down on it was her hands on her face in defeat. 'what am I gonna do'.

'you could call him'. her inner monologue began to speak to her again.

'oh you'. she shut her eyes tightly. Wanting that stupid voice to piss off.

"yes oh me… I'm back'.'

'what do you want?'.

'to help'.

'why?'.

'because I'm you stupid. And this is happening to me just as much as it's happening to you'.

"fine then…. Then what do you suggest?.'

'calling him up'.

'no'.

'why not?'.

'because you know why. He's a vampire. Come on you know that you were there'.

'well he did give you his number….. he wants you to call him'.

'yeah that's right, he wants me to call him. he wants me to call him for sex. He doesn't want me to call him up telling him that I'm having a baby….. his baby. he isn't gonna want it anyway the asshole'. She scoffed.

'oh really'.

'oh yeah'.

'and you don't care that he isn't gonna want it then?'.

'what no I don't care what he thinks I don't care about him'.

'then why are you getting so upset?. If he doesn't want to be in our baby's life then why are you getting so worked up over it…. I mean… it isn't like you care'.

'no I'm getting worked up because father's should want to be in their child's life's. And I know this one isn't gonna want to be. I mean you met the bloodsucker. Do you honestly think that he'd want to be in our kids life….. my kids life?.'

'I think that there's no harm in calling him'.

'well I think there is'.

'well I think your being selfish'.

'how?... how am I being selfish?. I'm being selfish because I want my baby to be safe?. I'm being selfish because I care about my child?. i'm being selfish because I don't want my baby growing in Italy..'. she stopped again. coming to an scary realization. 'oh my god…. oh my god…. Oh my god….oh my god, oh my god, oh my god'.

'WHAT, SAY IT, SPIT IT OUT ALREADY'. The voice yelled.

'he's…. gonna want it'.

'see that's the spirit. Baby's needs fathers, even if his father is an bloodsucker he still deserves to know about his kid. People can surprise you'. Leah could hare the grin in the voices voice.

"no…. other him. that king guy Aro he's gonna want the baby… my baby…. he's gonna want my baby. he already wants me, just think of what's gonna happen when he finds out that I'm pregnant, with a hybrid just like Renesmee. Just more powerful because of it's father being a vampire and it's mother being a shape shitter…. And what makes it all so mush worse is that the father of our baby… my baby damn it. is one of the guys who works for him. and he isn't just another vampire who is there just to be a part of his army either. He's one of the top dogs. He's one of the head guards in that mass murdering family. He's important'. Leah clapped her hands over her face and fell backwards on to her bed.

'is that the worst thing'.

She shot up. 'of course that's the worst thing. Why wouldn't that be the worst thing?. In what planet is that not the worst thing. I don't want our ba…. My baby growing up around vampires… wolf. Remember'.

'you wanna know what I remember from leaning about the volturi?'.

'no because I really don't care what you know or about what you think'.

'well since you asked so nicely'. It said.

Leah huffed and fell back on her bed.

'I remember being told that they live in an castle'.

'no they don't'.

'actually yeah… they do. they live in this big clock tower that as big as a castle. Right in the middle of Italy, and you've always wanted to go to Italy'.

'well I guess that true'.

'they have servants who wait on their every need. And because of how bad the king vamp would want you no one…. and I mean no one… would be able to lay a finger on you. you and…our….. baby will be completely safe. Then to top it all off the father will be in….. our….. baby's life'.

'but what kind of a life?'.

'a life were it's safe. And a life that can promise that. that Aro man will see this baby as a gift from god. You are the only female shape shifter slash were wolf in history. the guard is the best tracker in the world…'.

'how do you know that?'.'

'he told us that night remember?. Actually you know what….. you won't remember'.

'yeah that's not the only thing I don't remember'.

'so anyway… you the only women shape shifter. He's the only best tracker in the world. That mean…. Our….. baby will be very powerful. Not to mention one of a kind. and that's just what the doctor ordered'.

There was a long silence.

'ha… I'm getting to you aren't I…. aren't I?'.

'you're not making… absolutely terrible points'.

'HA'.

'but'.

'but what'.

'but that doesn't change the fact that they are still vampires'.

'honey'.

'what'.

'… our baby is a vampire…. Or at least half'.

'shit'. She felt like she wanted to cry. 'I'm meant to hate them… and now I'm about to have one. how am I meant to raise a vampire baby when the only things I know about vampire is that I that them?. what am I meant to do when he wants to know why he's or she's craving blood?. Or when I have to explain to him or her why nobody wants anything to do with us because mummy slept with vampire. Where gonna be all alone'.

'but you know who will have something to do with you. you know who won't let you be alone'.

'… my family…'.

'Demetri'.

'are you really still on that'.

'after everything you just said you still don't want anything to do with him'.

**Knock, knock, knock.**

Leah shot up.

"Leah honey…. Can I come in?".

"yeah sure mum". She called.

Sue come in and smiled at her daughter. She went over to her and sat next to Leah on the bed. "how are you feeling today sweetheart?.

"fine". Was all she said.

Sue watched her for a moment. 'Leah did you need anything?. I.. I can get you a drink if you'd like?".

"mum…. That's so nice". She began to tear up. 'oh god please don't cry….. not now'. she said to herself. 'please don't notice'.

But Sue did. "honey".

"I'm sorry… I just…. I..".

Sue put her arms around her. 'please tell me what's wrong?".

"I'm just….. I'm just…. I'm just..". 'knocked up'. "…. I'm just feeling sick". Leah's eyes widen as she realized that she had to throw up again. she leaped off of the bed and bolted to the bathroom. She fell on her kneels and grabbed the toilet bowl.

After she's finished being sick she steadied herself. She carefully moved herself away from the toilet and lent against the wall. She shut her eyes and breathed. Sue came in and sat down on the opposite side of the smell bathroom.

The two sat in silence for a long time.

"honey I wanted you to know that there's gonna be a bon fire tonight".

Leah looked up at her.

"you don't have to come if that's something you don't want to do. I'd just thought I'd asked you. I know that you kinda like don fires before'.

It was true. One of the only things Leah actually enjoyed doing was going to the bon fires that were hosted on La push. Leah didn't know if it was the night time or the general feel of it but it was something that she didn't hate all together like most things. She didn't like all the people there but she mainly just hung around her with brother or with her mum. And the smell…. she loved the smell of the burning fire against the smell of the night air. It remind her of when she'd go camping with her dad. they'd sit in front of the camp fire all night. All the Clearwater family would stay up sitting in front of it. Seth would normally fall asleep first and, Sue and Leah would dose off on Harry as their parents would tell them story's.

"the fresh air might do you some good". Sue gave her a tiny smile.

'what the hell'. "yeah mum I think that I might".

"really?". Sue was shocked to the bone. "Leah I want you to know that you don't have to. the truth was I didn't really think you'd want to because of how you've been feeling".

"would you prefer if I stayed home?". The she wolf asked confused. 'she just said she wanted me there. What is this women playing at?'.

"no, no I do honey. I was just a little taken aback. But yes I'd love if you were to come along. you wouldn't have to walk around or socialize with anyone. You could just stay with me and Seth". Sue reached over to her and grabbed her hand. "or… if you decided that you didn't want to go me and you could just stay here and watch some movies". The mother smiled.

"mum…".

"no really we could have an movie night I wouldn't mind at all. It be like an girls night. We could order a pizza if you'd like. I know that you've had some trouble eating meat lately so we could get an Hawaiian".

"mum really that sounds great. But I'll be okay to go to the bon fire. It might end up being nice".

"oh honey I'm so happy to hear that".

"are you both alright?". they both looked up to see Seth standing in the middle of the bathroom's doorway.

"yes Seth where fine". She looked back at her daughter. "Leah had decided that she would like to come to the bon fire with us tonight".

The young wolf paused. "I'm sorry what?". He almost looked angry.

"Seth what's wrong?". Sue asked her son.

"what's wrong….. mum look at her". he gestured to his sister. "she can hardly walk and you want her to go to an bon fire. She's sick".

"Seth I'll be with her the whole time and the fresh air will do her some good".

"mum..".

"Seth really… I'll be alright". He looked at his sister. "it feels like I've been in this house for so long I need to get out of it for a while. Plus I'll be sitting down the whole time okay". she got up. Sue did the same. "it's one night and if I feel like shit you'll be the first to know okay". she held on to his shift sleeve. "I'll be fine… I'm a big girl".

"fine…. But I want you with me most of the time okay".

"Seth you don't have to stay me with the….".

"okay". he said a little slower.

"okay". she repeated.

* * *

**Arriving at the bon fire.**

"this wasn't a good idea". Seth suddenly said from the back seat.

"Seth we've been over this..".

"no mum I think Seth has a point".

"see mum even Leah agrees with me".

"both of you hush. Were already here". she parked on car then turned to her kids. "Leah if you really feel bad we can go home…. But where already here. so how about we give it ten minutes and if you still feel sick then we can go home".

"okay". the she wolf nodded.

"Leah… are you sure. Cos say the word and I'll take you home right now. okay I can carry you again". Seth asked her.

"that's nice Seth but mum's right we're already here. might as well just hang out for a while. And when was the last time you were out of the house?. You've been taking much good care of me…. And you to mum. It's time you both have a night off from me so come on". she opened her care door and hoped out. But before she could take an step Seth was already out of his seat and had a hold of her so she wouldn't fall.

"Seth".

"Leah". he shot back at her.

She gave in and lent on to him.

"all ready you two?". Their mother asked the pair.

They both nodded. "good then let's go". They went on their way.

* * *

**A few minutes later.**

They made it to the bon fire, Sue went over to say hello to Billy and the first thing Seth did was help Leah sit down. "Seth thank you but really you don't have to do this. I am more than capable of sitting down on my own". She gave her brother a small smile.

"well I wanna help you". he next down decide her.

"Seth if you wanted to go and see the guys you can. I'll be fine here".

"well maybe later okay. I'd rather just sit down here with you". he grinned back at her. "do you want something to eat?. I know that your not great with meat lately but they have fruit and veggies… and rolls. I could get you some potato sailed if you'd like. You could make an potato sailed roll".

She was feeling kind of peckish. Well to be fair she always feeling peckish now. because of all her morning sickness she was constantly throwing up so there wasn't anything in her stomach. But every time she would want to eat something she'd go to get something from out of the frigid and the moment she'd smell the food she was done. It was like she was hungry but the second she remembered what food was she was sick all over again.

"maybe later puppy okay…. but thank you". she could feel her hormones began to kick in. 'no please not here. the last thing I need is for any of these jackassas here on the beach needed to see me cry. Their all just gonna think it's because Sam and Emily are here then that's just gonna add fuel to the fire. More and more people are just gonna assume that I'm still pining over Sam and that he's the reason I ran away. Pa stupid Paul, going around telling everyone that I ran away when he bloody well knows that isn't true. Seth had told me when he had gotten back from patrolling that it had been Paul telling everybody that I'd ran off. He was here when I told them all that I just went for a dive. And even if I didn't run away why would I come back the next day?. that doesn't make any sense. The jerk'. She quickly turned away form her brother to wipe her eyes. Trying to come up with a way to distract from the fact that it was getting harder and harder to control her emotions. 'what to do, what to do. come on you don't want anyone seeing you upset'. Then she had an idea. she grabbed him by the shirt and roughly pulled him to her. she planted a kiss on his head knowing that he hated when she did that.

"Leah". he whined.

She laughed and lightly punched him on the shoulder. They both laughed in that sibling way they do. the continued to next side by side when the she wolf looked up at the beach. "Seth everyone is looking at me". It was true. Not every single person at the bon fire but a lot of them would keep glancing at her then turning away. Thinking that she couldn't see them.

"Lee just ignore them. they'll get bored soon, I'm sure they'll all find somebody else to stare at".

The she wolf laughed. "thank you Seth I'm sure they would". just as she finished speaking her stomach began to quickly growl. "Aw". She said grabbing at it. "shit that hurt". Lately when her stomach would began to crawl it would be a bit painful. It wasn't like that before she got pregnant. She didn't know what was causing it but whatever it was she didn't think it was good.

"Lee what's wrong are you okay?. do I need to get mum?. I'll get mum". Right before he could get up the she wolf grabbed his shirt. "Leah….".

"Seth I'm fine… my ba….. my stomach's just hungry". She cursed herself she coming so close to slipping. 'this is not the place or the time for him to find out I'm with child. You idiot'. "I think I might go for that potato roll". 'come on, come on, come on, come on please don't ask me about my slip. Please don't ask me why I almost started the word stomach with a B. and if he does figure it out…. Don't make an scene. Don't start to shout please, please, please. Not here. not her with the packs and the imprints and all the other people living on the Rez'. The she wolf crossed her fingers.

"yeah sure Lee". He said without a second thought.

'yes'. She mentality high fived herself.

"is there anything else you'd like?. "drink of water?... drink of soft drink?".

"a banana".

"a banana?".

"yeah…. Two of them".

"umm okay". he got up and turned to her. "you know you've been eating a lot of banana's lately". He shrugged not caring and running off to go get them some food.

The she wolf pulled her kneels up to her chest and rested her head on them. she looked straight ahead and stared at the ocean. She didn't want to make eye contact with anyone. She didn't want anybody to think that her making eyes contact with someone was her giving them an invitations to come over to her and want to talk. So she sat on the beach looking at the waves in the sea. A gust of air blow towards to making her get a strong whiff of sea water and fire.

She froze.

'no, no, no please not now. I can't be sick now. I wouldn't be able to hide that here". she throw her hand over her mouth. 'fuck this can't be happening. I should of just stay home. Mum did give me an out. But know… I just had to decided to come'.

Seth came back holding two plants of food. He plopped down next to her like before. "there you go. I got you your two banana's. they were the only two left". He looked up to see that she looked worried. "Leah what do you need me to do?".

"Seth I'm gonna be sick again".

Without hesitant the young wolf jumped up from the sand and help her up. "you're gonna be okay I'm gonna take you to the tree line". He grabbed her arm so he could hold her up. He asked if she wanted him to carry her but she refused. Because of not wanting anyone to see he like that. they almost made it there when they head a voice from behind them.

"Seth, Leah". they turned to see Jacob running over to them. "what's going on".

"nothing". The she wolf answered.

"she said she was feeling sick again so I'm being her over to the tree line. She didn't want anyone to see her".

"okay I'll go get Sue".

"no don't do that". the she wolf rubbed her head. "I don't need her to be here I just feel kinds sickly okay. it isn't something that she needs to worry about. I just need a few minutes okay". just as she was about to turn they all heard another voice.

"well look who it is". They looked over to see Paul standing here with a smirk. "it's been awhile".

"Paul". Jacob started but the other wolf didn't give him a chance.

"so…. how are you feeling?".

"fine bye Paul". She went to turn but he wasn't done.

"so… when are you gonna stop?". He crossed his arms.

She signed. Both boys clenched their jaws at their former pack mate. "Paul". Seth growled.

"no really…. I wanna know how long until she stops this shit".

She turned back to him. "I'm not faking".

"oh really?".

"oh yeah".

"oh really?... because if you are a swear to god that….".

"what Paul?.. what…. What are you gonna do?. why would you even care if I was or not?".

"because I don't want to keep picking up the slack. The slack that you coursing. I don't want to keep missing my time with Rachel all because you can't get over Sam leaving you for Emily. Lee this shit is getting real old".

How Seth wanted to punch him at that moment. 'how dear he speak to her like that. can't he see that I have to hold her up because she's to weak to stand on her own. Has he really always been this selfish?... this stupid?'. "PAUL". Seth yelled. Drawing a little attention from the beach, but not to much. "leave my sister alone". He said in an low voice. "don't you ever talk to her like that just because your annoyed that you had to pick up two extras shifts of patrolling. I mean that is your job isn't it. and what do you and her even talk about….. really?". Leah rubbed her brothers arm.

"Paul… just go annoye someone else will ya". Jacob brushed him off and stood on the other side oh Leah ready to help her if she needed it.

Paul went to walk off when Leah stopped him. "wait". She took a few steps ford, frowning that her former pack mate. "I'm gonna need you to stop it".

"stop what". He laughed not knowing what she was talking about.

"stop telling people that I ran away when you damn well know I didn't".

"Leah… come on. that story…".

"was true…. I went for a drive…. I got lost. I decided to spend the night at a motel. That's all. There's nothing left to talk about but that's seems to be the only thing you're talking about".

"Leah….. we all know the truth".

"and what would that be?". It was Leah's turn to cross her arms.

"we all know that you can't stand Sam and Emily together. We all see the way you look at him. we've all been inside your head. You still love him and because of that we all have to be miserably. You hate seeing how much Sam loves her. you hate knowing that if he had the choice he more than likely wouldn't of changed a thing. The love he had for you couldn't compare, doesn't even come close to comparing to the love he now has for her. you can keep telling yourself that he was happier with you but you'd just be lying to yourself. you can't stand to see them so you ran off and not because you wanted to go. No… it was because you just wanted attention. And the reason you came back was because you finally realized that no one was gonna come looking for you… and you wanna know why Leah?...".

"PAUL SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU DUMB SHIT". Seth yelled.

"because no one can love you".

**Smack.**

Within seconds he was on the ground. Seth had come up and punched him right in the face. Leah would of wanted to do it but she wasn't as strong as she was before… and she wanted to hurt him. and without arm strength she knew that she wouldn't be able to do that.

"what the fuck Seth". Paul said holding his nose.

"I did tell you to not talk to my sister like that".

Jacob smirked from behind them. enjoying the way Seth was defending his sister. "Seth". The she wolf suddenly said.

"Leah what is it?".

She paused. 'oh no'. she tried to turn away but wasn't fast enough and vomited… all over Paul. She covered her mouth and stared at what she had done. 'whoops'. She said to herself.

The other wofd laid there in horror. "what did you do". but he she wolf didn't get to respond because of all the laughter erupting behind her. she turned around to see her brother and Alfa almost on the floor.

"FUCK YOU ALL". Paul stood up and ran off. The only thing on his mind was having a long, long shower.

Leah placed her hands on her face. "shit I didn't mean to do that". she felt an arm around her. she looked up to see Jacob.

"hey won't worry about it Lee. He had it coming". Jacob gave her a sort smile.

"yeah Lee don't feel bad. Not after the way he spoke to you". he grinned back.

"did anyone else see that?". the two boys looked around.

"no Lee I think you good".

"good". She breathed in. then Leah had to grabbed on to her brother again because she stared to get dizzy. "hey guy… why don't to two go enjoy the bon fire and I'll just sit up here. away from the crowed".

"what no Leah where not just gonna leave you up here all alone". Jacob frown at her.

"yeah Lee why'd you think that we'd be okay with leaving you alone. With you being how you are?. Look did you want me to take you home?. Because I will?". He went to pick her up but her stopped him.

"no, no look. I am more then happy just to sit up here by myself. I honestly don't mind. You two go and have fun and if I need help I have my phone with me okay". she picked it out of her pocket and held it up to them. "see".

"Leah..".

"Seth really….. I'll be fine".

"Leah is this about what Paul said?. or it is because you don't want people seeing how sick you really are. Because if so either of those things matter. Fuck Paul and fuck everybody else. Who cares if any of the dip shits knows if your unwell or not. They don't matter".

"Jacob that's sweet it really is but I'm telling you….. I'm fine. Look I even brought a book with me". She seemingly out of nowhere pulled a book out from thin air. "you both shouldn't have to worry about me when you want to have fun..".

"but Leah…". Seth hated the idea of leaving his sister all alone. Though he knew that nothing would happen to her he still felt worried. The younger wolf knew that the other wolfs…. The other pack weren't gonna do anything to Leah. and that a vampire wouldn't have the balls to step foot on their land and snatch her. 'the Cullen's would have told us if the fancy vamps had come back. or if that Aro dude would have made the choice to take her or not. So I guess there really isn't anything for me to worry about'.

"Seth". She waved her phone around again. "I'll be alright".

"…. Fine. But I'm gonna cheek on you every few minutes okay.".

"fine, fine, that's fine". She kissed his forehead.

"we'll be back in a little while okay". Leah nodded at her Alfa.

"Leah did you want me to go get you another plat of food?. I think they got more banana's there?".

"no Seth I think I'll be okay". both boys nodded then walked off. Jacob to go talk to Quil and Embry. While Seth want off to find his mum and let her know what happened.

'well that felt good didn't it. we've been wanting to do that for a long time haven't we. Well maybe not the throwing up part but pissing off Paul in some other way…that was pretty great don't you think?'.

'oh no not you again".

'what do you mean oh no not me again?. we've already been over this we are the same person. besides….. you can't disagree with me…. Doing that to him felt pretty damn good..'.

'no it….'.

'it….. felt… pretty… damn….. good'.

Leah finally smiled at the voice in side her head. "fine…. It felt pretty good'.

'how good?'.

'damn good'.

'there you go….. now'.

'now what?'.

'…call him'.

'no, no way… not gonna happen'.

'your being unreasonable….'.

'no way not doing this again'.

'then when?... when will we do this?. Because that little baby in our belly isn't gonna stay in there forever. You will get bigger and you will need other people…. You will need your family. But you need to be honest with them'.

Leah was silenced.

'what he said wasn't true ya know…..'.

'who…..".

'don't who me you know who'.

The she wolf rolled her eyes at the voice.

'Paul…. What he said. people do love you and people do care'.

'I know that'. Leah looked down. '…. But..'.

'but what, no, no there are no buts. Your family will be there for you…. but only if you let them'.

Leah smiled. 'I haven't done that in along time. I remember when mum and me would talk about things all the time. it was almost like a hobby for us…you know what… I think you're right.

'hallelujah. She's seen the light. So….. when are you gonna do it?".

"do what?".

"tell them about Demetri?".

"WHAT?".

"what?".

"I am not telling them about that bloodsucker or anyone else for that matter'.

'but after everything you just said'.

'I meant I'd tell them about me being pregnant not about the father!'.

'but you'll have to at some point. The kid will more than likely be here in like what?. Three, four months. I mean that's how long Bella was with child for wasn't she?'.

'oh shit'. She felt like she was gonna pass out. 'I didn't even think of that. when I thought about being pregnant I thought about a normal pregnancy…..'.

'why?'.

'because to think about a freak pregnancy. I'd have to think about Bella and I don't like thinking about Bella. So I didnt'.

'okay. I get that. fair enough'.

'I thought that I'd have more time. more time to figure something out. But I don't have time. I don't have time at all. I can't tell my family anything, they wouldn't be able to understand this'. She felt like she was gonna have an melt down.

'no don't turn away from them because your scared of what they might think'.

'their gonna know that my baby daddy's a vampire. And then because we don't have any doctors who know about hour world. I'll have to go to Dr leech to deliver my baby. and Edwards gonna be there and he's gonna tell everyone about Demetri'. Leah stuck her hand to her forehead.

'it's none of their business..'.

'oh come on you've met them. they'll make it their business.'.

'none of this is good for the baby, you need to calm down'.

'why should I?...'.

'Because at the end of the day were still Leah. were still a daughter and a sister… this.. in here. is still a baby that needs a family…. Our family. Because who better'.

She lightly placed her hands on her stomach.

'Leah…..our baby needs a father… call him…'.

"Leah!". a voice called. Leah whipped her head up with a jump. Actually forgetting that the voice in her head wasn't a real person. And that real people were actually around her now. she looked up to see Sam. He come up to her. he was alone.

"hey Leah…. how are you?". he asked.

"hey Sam I'm okay". he was a little shocked that she hadn't given him some bitchy remake. He was so used to it that it by now that hearing her tell him to fuck off was more of a greeting.

"hey can I talk to you for a moment?."

"umm sure". She nodded at him.

He sat down next her to her on the sand. "how are you feeling".

"I'm fine… just kinda sickly".

"yeah, yeah I heard".

They sat in an uncomfortable quickness.

"Leah can I asked you something?".

"you just did".

"those few weeks ago…. When you..".

"Jesus Christ…. I did not run away". She said through clenched teeth. "I'm so sick of having this talk with everyone". She went to jump us but just as she was she got another wave of dizziness. And fell back down landing on her ass. "wow".

"shit Leah…". he got a little closer to her in concern. "would….. you like me to get Seth for you?".

"no…. I'm fine". She looked down, not wanting to look at him.

"Leah I'm sorry I didn't mean to piss you off. I just….fuck it. I'm an idiot I let Paul get to me". She froze. "look I know that none of this is about me okay. I know that. and I also know that I'm the last person who you want around. But I just wanted you to know that I'm here. I'm here for you, for everywhere you need…. If you let me?".

"no…".

He looked down. "that's okay I understand". He got up to go.

"your not the last person I'd want around".

He froze then he whipped around to her. because hearing that was the last thing he's ever expect her to say to him. 'ohhhhh no….. she's gonna say Emily isn't. I'd much rather have her mad at me then at Emily'. He braced himself for the worst.

"that would be Paul". Leah gazed up at her ex and softy smiled. "thank Sam…. That's really kind of you. but really….. I'm gonna be okay".

He so never so blind sided in his life... well maybe when he imprinted. he didn't see that coming.

"Leah… that's…. that's…". he really didn't know what to say.

"actually yeah Sam yeah there is something that you could do for me". Leah said.

"yeah Lee anything". 'she's gonna say get out of my life isn't she. Well it's my fault really. I walked in to it'.

"could you shut Paul up. He's been going around saying some shit that isn't true and I'm pretty damn close to killing him at this point". They both chuckled.

"yeah Lee… sure thing". He smiled at her. "this is nice". She didn't need to ask what he meant by that.

"yeah it is".

They didn't talk or look at each other. They just sat there.

Sat there until a gust of wind blow past them. the moment Sam's scent hit Leah, she left sick. He noticed. "Leah….. you good?".

"no". She shook her head and got up. Feeling a little dizzy but needed to get away from that smell. she got up and back from him.

"Leah talk to me what's wrong?".

"Sam do not take this the wrong way because the moment we just had was a really nice one. But if you come near me I'm gonna be sick". She held her hand out to stop him from coming any closer.

"wait Leah". she continued to try and move away from him.

"Sam I'm really trying not to be a bitch to you. but don't come near me".

"hey what happening?".

The she wolf looked up to see Seth and Jacob coming towards them.

'oh shit'. "nothing Jacob everything's fine".

"Leah are you okay?. did he do something to you?. SAM DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO HER?".

The older wolf put his hands up and stepped away from her. trying to show the younger wolf that he wasn't a threat.

"chill out Puppy. He didn't do anything. I started to feel.. wow". Leah then had to take a few steps away from her Alfa as he came close to her. she began to cough. "oh god Jacob get the hell away from me". She told him as she turned around to throw up. Jacob turned to Sam.

"what happened?". He throw his hands up.

"I don't know Jacob. One moment we were just sitting down talking. Everything was good. Then the next she got up and told me not to come near her because she was gonna be sick". Both of the older boys turned to the she wolf. Who was currently bent over a log. She then fell on to her kneels, looking like shit. Seth went over to her and knelt down next to her. he paused for a moment though. Worried the he'd make her sick as well.

"umm Leah…".

"what Seth?". She sounded defeated.

"do I smell….. okay?. just so I….. don't make you sick?".

She smelt him. "yeah… no. you do still smell like shit but still better then them two". She gestured with her head over to Sam and Jacob.

"I'll take that". Seth shrugged and got down to help her.

"Seth".

"yeah Lee?".

"I wanna go home now".

* * *

**At home**

Seth had been true to his word. The moment Leah said she wanted to go home he took her home.

And like he said…he carried her all the way.

Sam and Jacob had gone to let sue know that her son was taking Leah back to the house.

he made it her their home. He walked in and made his way up the stairs and to her room. He carefully placed her on her bed and throw a blanket over her. he walked out in to the bathroom in the hall to grab her a bucket. He wanted to put it next to the bed for her, so in the middle of the night if she needed to get sick, she could. 'I'd rather have her be sick in to a bucket instead of on the floor. So when the next time she gets up she doesn't have to worry about standing in her own puke. And so we don't have to step in it either. Plus the smell. what if the smell were to it in to the carpet. Then she'd be in an room all day that smells like vomit. And we'd have to be in an house all day that smelled like vomit….no one wins'. He placed it down next to the bed then left the room. He walked down to the kitchen and opened the fridge. 'I better get her a glass of water. Just in case'. He got her, her water and went back up to her room.

Once inside he noticed that she was now fast asleep. he placed her water down on the bed side table to left. leaving her bedroom door agar, so he could check on her ever once and awhile.

* * *

**Later.**

"I think we should call Carlisle'. Jacob was leaning on the stairwell talking with Sue and Seth. Sam had also come along. Wanting to know what was going on. he had been told that Leah wasn't feeling great lately. And he was ashamed to say it but he had let Paul get in to his head. He had considered that maybe Leah was acting this way because of the wedding coming up. And she did just want attention, so she could ruin Emily and his's day. he told himself that, that wasn't true though….. and now he wishes he shouldn't of listened to that voice in his head.

"yeah mum I agree with Jake. but…".

"but what Seth?". The Alfa asked.

"I think it should be tomorrow. I wanna let her sleep. Tonight kinda took it out of her".

"okay so it's settled. Jacob you call Dr Cullen tomorrow. I'll take the morning off work so I can be here for him". sue said.

"I wanna be here to mum. If there is something wrong with her I wanna know what it is".

"fine Seth you can be here".

"yeah I wanna be here to". Jacob turned to Sam. "do you think your pack could take over tomorrow for us".

"yeah I'll tell them".

"good thanks".

"do we tell Leah…..".

The foursome continued to talk. not knowing that Leah had woken up just down the hallway.

* * *

**Leah's bedroom.**

The she wolf had woken up to the sound of talking. She could figure out how she got back in her bed until she remembered that her brother had carried her back.

"oh yeah.". she placed her hands on her stomach.

'what are you gonna do now?'.

'….. I don't know…..'.

'yeah you do'.

Leah turned her head to see her phone, blinking away on the bedside table.

'if he doesn't care then you have nothing to worry about do you. him not being in our baby's life… that's what you wanted right?'.

'yep… that's what I wanted. So….. do I dare?'.

She waited for her inner monologue for it's in put but nothing. 'what?... nothing to say now…of course. On my own again'. she slowly sat up. She didn't want the bed to creak so the others wouldn't hare her. Leah reached for her phone. 'shit there did I put his number?'. She looked around to see the jacket she was wearing that night. 'that's right. He put it in my jacket pocket'. She got up and grabbed her jacket and ran back to the bed.

"well here you go…. If you do this there's no turning back…..what's done is done'.

She put the number in her phone and waiting.

**Ring, ring, ring**.

'come on, come on, come on.

**Ring, ring, ring.**

'come on, come on, come on.

**Ring, ring, ring.**

'fuck, fuck, fuck I can't do this. What was I thinking I can't tell him about this…'

"bene ciao amore mio".

'shit'. She coursed herself. 'well too late now'. "Demetri…it's Leah.. the wo…".

He cut her off. "oh I know who you are il mio amore". She could hare the smirk in his voice.

'oh how much I'd like to slap…'.

"sapevo che non potevi tenermi lontano da me..".

"speak English". She told him angrily.

"so cosa dolce…. What can I do for you?".

"are you alone?".

"I'm in an hallway".

"would everyone be able to hear us".

"ohh sex talk". He smirked.

'god'. "no I mean would anyone be able to hare us talking because this is important".

"okay, okay I'll go to my chambers if that makes you feel better.". she heard a whooshing sound then a door close. "okay bel Amico. We're alone now….. all alone.. what to do what to do?".

"oh my god shut up".

The tracker chuckled. "what was it you needed she wolf".

"well first of all I'm only telling you this because we…I think you have the right to know. not because I want you to know…. understand?".

He felt confused. "no… but keep going".

"secondly I'm not asking for anything…..anything at all. Kay?".

"kay". he echoed. He waiting for her to talk but she didn't. "lupo what is this….".

"I'm pregnant".

They spoke at the same time.

"what?". was all he said. "no your not". He said quickly in disbelief.

"well I am so…. look I'm not asking you for anything. I don't want your money I don't you here helping me Because I can do this my own. I just wanted you to know because of you being the father. So…. that's all. I'm fine….. I don't need any help what's so ever. Me and the baby are gonna be fine. Just us. on our own".

There was a thick silence.

"okay…..so now you know….. good bye then". She hung up without another word. Then almost immediately began to cry. 'see I'm fine'. She thought as she was wiping her nose.


	4. Chapter 4

**i don't own twilight**

**hi people...I'm back. please comment and listen to the songs if you have not heard them before. **

**thank you. happy reading.**

**enjoy :).**

**also please note that i do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something i can not control but i am self conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. i can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that i have wrote but couldn't even understand what i was trying to say.**

* * *

**Be my baby chapter 4. Half moon by Janis Joplin**

* * *

The she wolf hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night. She couldn't stop thinkin about that phone call. 'why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why did I do that?. why did I call him. he didn't need to know about my baby. what if he tells his master. and he decided he wants my little bean'. She rubbed her belly. 'what if that Aro dude think because it was hid guard that knocked me up, that in his crazy mind he has an claim to it…him…her?. then he gonna decided to come all the way back over here and the pixie vamp is gonna see. And see why. Then everyone's gonna be pissed at me and oh why did I tell him'. she smack her own head.

'he or slash she isn't even out yet and your already ruining his or her life'.

**Knock, Knock, knock.**

"Leah". Seth poked his head around the corner of her bedroom door. "can I come in?".

"yeah that's fine". She sat up.

"how are you feeling?".

"okay I guess. I'm honestly not even awake yet...so…".

"well I just wanted to see how you were. And to tell you that….". he hesitated.

"I'm doctor flea is on his way here?".

"who's you know?".

"lucky guess".

"no really?. Oh no were we talking to loud last night?. Did we wake you up?. Because if so I'm sorry I thought we were being quiet". He came over to her and sat on the end of the bed.

"no, no you didn't wake me. I just kind of assumed. Ya know with the way you got all….. what's the word?".

"nervous?". He asked with an raised eye brow.

"a little bitch".

"ha little bitch, gotcha okay, okay, okay". he nodded understandably.

"so when's he gonna be here then?".

"like five minutes". He shrugged.

**Knock, knock, knock.**

"Leah honey". Sue's head the peeked from around the door. "the doctor's here to see you". she moved out of the way for Carlisle to get past.

Seth turned back to his sister. "or right now". he got up and moved to the doctor could get closer to her.

"mis Clearwater…. How are you this morning?". He gave her a friendly smile.

"fine I guess. Just woke up to it's a little too soon to tell".

"well how about we take a look at you". he sat down on the side of the bed and she sat up a little. he lent ford but the moment she caught a sniff of him, she flow of the bed and made it for the bathroom. She wasn't sure how long she was in there for but when she came back out, Jacob was now there to and they were all sitting on the bed.

"sorry about that".

"it's perfectly fine Leah. how about we start over". She went to walk back over to him then stopped. "ya know what…. I'm gonna brush my teeth first okay". she turned around and strolled back in to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and mouthed. 'shit'. Leah went to the sink and washed out her mouth. 'why am I letting him check me out?. If he does he could find out I'm with child'. She placed her hands over her face. 'well I guess I gotta go back out there'. She walked back out and sat on her bed. The other three had gone to stand in the corner.

"so…. why don't we try this again". he smiled at went back to examining her. but like before the moment he even got a little close to her his scent hit her again.

"shit". She said out loud running back to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and all but fell to the floor. After she had finished she just sat there. 'of that's great…. That's just great. Shape shifters smell like crap, vampire now smell even more like crap, which I didn't know was possible'.

'do you want my input on this'.

'ohhhh look who's back'.

'leave'.

'WHAT?. Leave… what do you mean by leave?".

"that's just what. It's like you said. you can't be around your kind because of the smell. you can't smell be around their kind because of that smell. and sorry to break it to you but look where you live…. You're not getting away from that smell'.

'I can't just leave. My family is here, my brother is here. and look how amazing he's been with me. And not just before this all happened. I can't leave him…. or my mum. Not after everything they've been through. no, no not gonna happen'.

'so you want to be sick every day until you give birth do you?'.

"no but….'.

'then go…. They'll understand. Don't just leave without any warning. Sit them down and tell them that you think that it's for the best if you leave la push for a while. Plus it could be a good thing for you'.

'how?. How would it be a good thing for me. ever since you started to annoy me all you've done is tell me that I should tell them about the baby. what happen to that?".

"hey I'm still all for that. I just think that for your health it's best you leave. Maybe it's this place making you sick?. Ha… what do you think about that?'.

'I think your wrong and it's the baby making me feel like shit. Not La push. Why would you think that?'.

'because…. You can't stand the smell of wolfs…. You can't stand the smell of vampires. And it's your baby doing it all. Face it…. some women can't stand the smell of meat. Some women can't stand the smell of flowers or candles….. you can't stand the smell of everyone around you'.

'that isn't true…. What about Seth. And mum…. I can stand mum'.

'well Seth is our brother and our baby's uncle so maybe that has something to do with it. and our mum is human. So she doesn't even have a smell. and you can't just be around her all the time…and Seth does smell a little… come on you can't deny that'.

'fine he has a bit of a skink to him…. but I can live with that'.

'but you can't live with everyone else. Look your just gonna get worse and worse and worse'.

'shit'. Leah pulled her knees up to her chest. 'your right aren't you'.

'of course I'm right. If I wasn't right who would be?'.

The she wolf throw her head back in frustration. 'damn'.

* * *

**Italy: the volturi clock tower.**

Demetri was trying not to run through the hallways of the volturi fortress. he wanted to come off as his normal calm self but how could he be.

He wasn't proposed to get her pregnant. 'hell I wasn't even meant to run into the she wolf that night. All I was told to do was go find some poor soul to feed on before making my way back to the privet plan we have. Why did I do it?. why didn't I just walk away. I could of gone right back to master Aro and told him that the she wolf he wanted so badly was all alone nowhere near her pack. Or why didn't I just snatch her from the bar that night and bring her to him?. either of those options would have been a hell of a lot better than sleeping with her'.

He stopped walking and just stood in the middle of the hallway.

'what do I do now?. do I tell Aro about me impregnating the she wolf?. Because I can't avoid his hands forever…..wow I just heard how I made that sound'. He shook his head.

'I guess that going to him wouldn't be the worst thing. He'd be happy about there being another baby around…. He's always wanted a hybrid. Ever since three weeks ago that is. Ever since three weeks ago….. when we went to forks….. ever since three weeks ago…when I slept with Leah…. and got her pregnant…with…my…baby'.

It was as if he was just coming to that realization. 'I was the one who slept with her. which would mean I was the one who got her pregnant…which would mean…I…would be the father'.

He had, had put that together already but it was like he was in shook. It was like he was just waking up form a swim in space.

He was gonna be an father.

He was gonna be a father to an hybrid child.

He lent against the wall for a moment. He didn't want to stay in the hallway for too long a time just in case someone where in come in to the hall. He didn't need anybody questioning him about why he looked so….. out of sorts.

He don't had the chance to process what he felt about this. The truth was he really didn't know. one minute he was strolling through the corridors, heading to meet his friend Felix for an sparring match. And the next he was on the phone with the one of a kind she wolf, being told that he was going to be an father. 'well actually… I'm not'. He thought. 'she gave me the out. She said that if I didn't want to be in the kids life I didn't have to'.

'actually… that isn't true'. His inner monologue told him. 'she said…. and corrected me if I'm wrong. That she didn't want you in the kids life….. that she wanted to do it alone. And that she didn't want you around'.

'well… you could say that…'.

'no shit I could say that. in fact it's the only thing I can say because it was the only thing that the bellissime donne lupo said to you….. before she hung up'.

'well, well…' he didn't know what to tell himself.

'well, well what?. You're not saying that you'd actually want to see il piccolo marmocchio do you?'.

'well I'm not sure. I've never felt the need to think about something like this before. This isn't something I had planned. This isn't something that I had wanted…'.

'where is this going?'.

"I DON'T KNOW'. he yelled in his head to himself.

'listen you gotta decided now that you want to do. because like you said before…. You can't stay away from master Aro forever. Sooner or later he's going to need to touch your hand for something. And what do you think will happen when he finds out what we know?. how do you think he will react?. do you think he will be happy go lucky master Aro, who would see the brighter side of your fuck up and see all of this a good thing because you helped make another unique hybrid?. In fact the only creature that would be the only one of its kind because of it parentage?. There's only one female shape shifter Demetri…. and she it. Or do you believe that he…. Wouldn't take…. all of this so well?. Being as you kept seeing her a secret for so long. Like you said before…. You could of told him about her….'.

'shut up'.

'you could of brought her to him instead of asking about her life's story..'.

'shut up'.

'but no drink after drink after drink you just couldn't stop…'.

'stop talking'.

'why she didn't….. she didn't stop talking did she…. Did she?. No you let her go on and on while you just sat there and listened to her. you could have at any time… gotten up and left. You could have at any time…..stopped buying her drinks….. all though…. The drinks did make it easier….didn't it'.

'and what's that meant to mean?...'.

'oh I think you know..'

'no actually I don't, why don't you enlighten me?'.

'oh be honest now…... from the moment you saw her in her human form you thought she was goof looking…. And I dear you not to deny it'.

'fine alright I thought she saw a looker. But getting her drinks just so I could…. that wasn't my intention.

'not at first..'.

'not at all'.

'fine, fine… I'll believe you….. but only if you answer me this..'

'what?'.

'did you say no?'.

Demetri didn't reply to the voice.

Well come on I'm waiting. When the two of you began to get… shall we say… friendly. And she began to kiss you…. and you began to kiss her back…..did you say no?. it's a simple question. When she told you that she was lonely and wanting to kill herself because of how alone and depressed she was did you think maybe sleeping with her wasn't the best option?.'

'maybe I should of thought of that but….'.

The voice cut him off. 'but you didn't and now she with child…'.

'she told me that she couldn't get pregnant…. It was one of the things she was so depressed about'.

So….. what are you gonna do?'.

'I don't know'. Demetri looked down at the ground in shame.

A few minutes past.

'let's play a game'.

'…. I'm sorry what?". The tracker was taken aback by his inner monologue. 'you want to play a game….why?'.

'do you remember that TV show that was playing on the plan over to forks?'.

'yeah I remember that friends show… the one that's really popular '.

'yes and in the episode we watched they played an game where someone would ask another person a question. And the person who was being asked the question had to answer as fast as they could. with the first thing that would come to their mind'.

'ya I remember how the game went'.

'good, good… I'll asked the questions and you answer'.

'fine shoot'.

'okay I'll start off with an easy one. if you had to punch either Jane or Alec who would you punch?'.

'Jane without question'.

'Agree to agree. Winter or spring?'.

'winter less sun we can go out more'.

'if you had to who would you spent the day with. Master Marcus or master Aro?'.

'Master Marcus'.

'the smell of vanilla or the smell of jasmine?'.

'vanilla'.

'who do you believe would win in an fight, Felix or Emmet Cullen?.'

"Felix hands down. That Emmet Cullen Is an child compared to Felix…. The mans a giant'.

'black or white?'.

'black'.

'red or dark blue?'.

'Dark blue'.

'forest green or black?'.

'forest green'.

'do you want to be in this child life'.

'yes'. Demetri stopped completely. 'I want to be in this child life…. Shit…..SHIT'. the tracker was truly shocked. 'I can't believe this….. I really truly can't believe this. I want to see the kid. Why…. Because it's my kid….. FUCK'. He placed his head in his hands. "what was this your plan?... blind side me so that you'd get the truth?".

His voice said nothing.

'of course'. He shut his eyes. But opened them again once he realized what he wanted to do. he ran back to his room and grabbed a bag out of one of his closets. Demetri was normally very tidy. He like things to be in there places and would take what he was bringing with him with care. He liked his things, he liked nice things like clothes and art. And he took pride in it.

But not this time, no, this time he wanted to get to Leah as fast as he could. he didn't even really see what he was putting in his bag. He was just shoving clothes in it, not paying attention to what he was packing.

He didn't care.

At that moment what he was wearing didn't matter. Because some where more than likely in the middle of the woods was a women pregnant with his child. His child not anyone else's…. his. and he was going to be there.

If his child was on her stomach he was gonna be there with her. she may not like him or want him to be a part of their lives but he was that baby's father.

It was his duty to be there.

He throw his bag over his shoulder and left his room. He slowly shut his door behind him afraid that if he slammed his door and closed it normally that someone in the halls ways would hear. He like before didn't want to fun, he couldn't afford to be caught trying to leave in a hurry. If he were it would just arouse suspicion. Demetri knew how he looked. Demetri was a calm man. He never raised his voice and never got himself worked up to easily. He wasn't very talkative and was very plight. So seeing him ran up and downs the halls looking dishevelled was gonna turn quite a few heads. He rounded a corner only to run straight in to Felix.

"Demetri here you are". The big guy smiled. ' I waited but you never came so I decided to come look for you".

"Felix listen…. something's come up and I have to leave right now".

Felix's face fell in confusion. "wait what Demetri….".

The tracker walked passed him. not meaning to be rude the if he wanted to avoid any one else he had to leave… now.

"what are you talking about?. leave… something important?... Demetri what's so important that you have to leave right now?".

"Felix it's a really long story..". he continued to walk.

"Demetri is it a mission from the masters?. Because if not I don't understand?". They both stopped.

"Felix….. I can't tell you….. right now. I will tell you…. but it's just best if I keep it to myself for now".

"Demetri..".

"Felix please…. It's really, really important to me that I go right now. I'm not leaving the volturi but there's just something I must take care of. and if I don't… well I think I'm gonna feel bad forever".

"Demetri brother please talk to me".

The tracker looked down. He wanted to tell Felix what he had done but he also knew that, that wasn't a good idea just yet. He knew that his friend wouldn't go to the master but he didn't want to risk master Aro looking in to his friends hand. Pulse because he knew that Felix wouldn't go to the masters, he could get in to trouble for not going to them when he first found out. And Demetri didn't want to get his friend in to trouble all because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

"I'm sorry brother… but once I find out more I will…. I really will".

The big vampire nodded. Unsure whether to ty and get more out of him or not. He knew Demetri well enough to know that if he was this worried about something that it was important. "well is there anything I could do then?". He raised an eye brow.

"no there's… actually yes… could wait a few moments then tell the masters that I had to go. They don't know yet I hadn't had the time to go to them".

"…. Okay…". he didn't want to….. but it was what his friend had asked of him. "… Demetri…. are you okay?".

"god I hope so". he bit his lip. "thank you brother". He nodded to Felix. The big vampire nodded back. "I'll call you once I get there okay".

"and where is there?".

"nowhere".

Felix stared at Demetri. "of course that what you would say". He chuckled. "well….. go on then. Wouldn't want you to be late to get to nowhere.". they both chuckled.

"I'm not sure when I'll be beck but I will be. Goodbye friend". He nodded again.

"bye brother".

And just like that Demetri was out the door. luckily for him it was an over cast day in Italy. So that would mean he didn't have to be in the shadows the whole time. 'well let's hope this goes well. because if not I don't know what to do'.

* * *

**Back in Forks**

The doctor… on his way back to his home.

Carlisle had left a few hours later. He had tried to cheek he rout a few more times but wasn't able to get her to stay in the one place for too long before she had to be sick again. he figured that he may have been able to come up with something for the fact that she was throwing up any time she went near him. because of him being a vampire he guess that whatever was happen with the she wolf her sense of smell may have magnified somehow. He was told by Jacob that she couldn't phase. That the last time she had she phased back in to her human form without meaning to. and then ever since then she wasn't able to re phase back in to her wolf form. So maybe for some reason her senses where getting stronger because it that. like when a person goes blind then their other senses get stronger. He thought maybe.. just maybe…. It could be something like that. But he just couldn't figure out why she couldn't stand to be around the smell of her own pack. Vampires he could get…. But shape shifters.

'it doesn't make any sense. One minute Leah's a normal shape shifter in perfect health…. Then the next she's getting weaker, getting more and more sensitive to smells. Throwing up constantly…. She like Bella when she was pregnant…. It's just an shame that, that's not possible for her. Jacob has asked me about that once…. Leah not being able to have kids. I told him that it may have had something to do with the none ageing. And that if she were to become with child she wouldn't be able to shift and protect. That's really the one thing I could come up with'.

'I hate to say it….. but miss Clearwater has me dumbfounded. How am I meant to treat a patient that I can't even get anywhere near?". He drove in to his drive way shaking his head.

* * *

**The clearwater house**

It had been getting harder and harder for Leah to be near Jacob. Being around Seth and Sue were fine… Leah wasn't sure why but they seemed to be the only ones whom she could stand. Quil and Embry had come over a few times to see if Leah was okay. but couldn't stay long because of Leah getting sick over the way they smelt. Sam and Emily had stopped by as well but it was kinda awkward though. None of them knew what to say and Leah wasn't able to talk too much because of feeling weak. They did have to leave not wanting to make her any worse so they felt, but before leaving did realized that Leah could stand to be around her cousin without being sick. Though the smell of Sam was all over her, she still wasn't a shape shifter so there wasn't much of a smell.

Leah was now laying on the couch watching Downton Abby. It was season four when Edith had found out she was having a baby with Michael Gregson. But because of him going missing she never had the chance to tell him about Marigold. He had been killed while over in Germany. So that meant their daughter would grow up without a father.

'never knowing him, never meeting him, always just wondering what he would have been like. I know that if I had never meet my dad Harry, that it would of killed me….. stupid Demetri". she thought.

Sue was at the hospital again and Seth was out patrolling. 'oh my god… it took me forever to get him away from me. I love him by my god… every three seconds it's. ,you okay Leah?. you need a drink Leah?. you should be laying down Leah. do you need help getting to the bathroom Leah. do you need a hug Leah?. and yes that all sounds good and sweet like Seth but it is…. But it's every three seconds. It's like dude all I wanna do it chill out. You don't have to worry about me all the time. if I needed help I'd let you know. and yes I know that it sounds like I'm not being grateful….. but it's every three seconds'.

She went back to watching her show when her phone rang.

She glanced down and her eyes widened in shock horror.

Because her screen flashed Demetri.

**ring, ring, ring.**

She'd put his name in her phone after she had called him the night before. She wasn't expecting him to call her back for anything. 'crap…. What if he's called me up to let me know that he's told his master about me. Maybe he wants to give me an out so when they come I should just meet them somewhere so that no one else can be put in danger?. So that it doesn't have to come to another war. I bet that why he's calling… it hast to be. I bet that his master Aro just doesn't want to lose a fight. Jacob had told me that in the pixies vision. That they had lost….. and that he had seen it all. All right in front of his eyes. Jacob wouldn't tell me anything else…. Something about me not wanting to know'.

**Ring, ring, ring.**

'carp…. Do I answer?. Should I answer…. What do I do?'. she hadn't noticed that she was holding her belly.

Ring, ring…. It stopped.

She paused. 'well crap… do I call him back?. no…no I don't have to call him back. ya know what I'm sure that he just wanted to tell me that he doesn't want shit to do with me and that fine…'.

**ring, ring, ring.**

Her phone rang again.

His name flashed away.

'shit, shit, shit shit…. Why….why would he be calling me?….'.

**Ring, ring, ring.**

**Ring, ring, ring.**

**Ring, ring, ring.**

**Ring, ring, ring.**

"fuck it". she said out loud. She picked it up and answered. "hello". 'shit, shit, hello…hello. What a stupid why to start a phone call to your baby daddy'.

"Leah….. I want to meet you".

"what?". She mouth dropped.

"I'm in Washington….. I want to see you….".

"why?". She cut him off. "why do you even care…. You do know what an out means right?. Because if that wasn't me being ford enough for you I believe I also told you that I didn't want you in our lives". She said angrily.

"I left Italy less than an hour after you called me".

She couldn't move.

"I want to see you…. I want to talk about this". She heard him take a deep breath. "I want to be in its life".

She couldn't believe where what she was hearing.

"now will you please meet me?. I came all this way. please…. Please just let me talk to you….. please".

She was in shook. Or at least she felt like she was. She moved her head to the TV for a moment only to see Edith looking down at her stomach and sobbing about her lover dying.

She felt something in her chest. Something in her chest that hurt.

'fuck it'. "fine…. We can meet". She told him through clenched teeth. "where…. It can't be to close to the Rez…. Or the Cullen's".

"ya I know that". he said like it was obvious. "the bar…. I want you to meet me at that bar".

"fine I'll see you in a couple of hours".

"thank you lupo…I…".

She hung up on him before he could finish what he was saying and throw phone down. Leah sat down on the couch and rubbed her hands all over her face.

'I can't believe this….. stupid Demetri'.

* * *

**At the bar.**

Like the last time Leah parked her car and stepped out of it. it had taken her a little longer then she had expected because she couldn't quite remember where it was. The last time she had found her way to the bar she hadn't been trying to. she had zoned out while driving and didn't remember seeing anything that was familiar to her. plus she had to pull over a few times to be sick. She didn't feel like throwing up in her car.

She took an deep breath and walked in to the bar. She scanned the bar quickly then walked to the back, having a feeling where he would be. He knew she was there before he ended to turn around. She came up to the booth and stood at the end of he seat where he was seated. She turned her body towards his not wanting to sit down. If she were to sit down he'd think that she was gonna stay for a while but she just wanted to get this over with.

"lupo". He said looking up at her.

"bloodsucker". She angrily smiled at him. "well go on start… what do you want?". She crossed her arms.

"to talk about…". he looked at her stomach. "this".

"well there's nothing..". she stopped talking once she caught his scent. 'honey and vanilla'. She thought. 'he smells amazing'. She sat down next to him without warning and grabbed both side of his jacket by the collar. He drought him right up to her and she berried her face in the crock of his neck. She inhaled deeply not being able to get enough of his smell.

He looked down at her, taken aback by what she was doing. "lupo?".

"just shut up and don't move".

They sat that way for a while. If anyone where to walked passed they'd think the two of them were just young lovers. Having a romantic lunch date.

Leah hadn't meant to jump on him like that but it was like she could breathe again. for the first time in weeks she didn't feel like shit. "it likes you". she told the track, with her head still berried in in his neck.

"what". He looked down.

"the baby…. everything in the frickin world makes me want to puke. You're the first thing that hasn't". Leah still had an tight hold on him. "I forgot what it was like to not feel like shit".

"thank you". he smirked and shook his head a little. 'I'm in'. "so…. does this mean…..".

"does this mean what?". Her words were muffled.

"does this mean that you'll want to talk about this now?. you'll be open to….. letting me in?".

Leah's eyes widen. She slowly pulled away from him and stared at him. 'maybe I should just consider it. lets face it he's the one person whom I really can only stand to be around. Other than none supernatural beings. Plus it is nice to feel good again. I've been so used to feeling like a crap sandwich that I kinda don't want to be away from the bloodsucker. I mean… I do want him to go away…. But I don't want to go back to living over my toilet bowl. But there's one thing I need to ask him first….. before I decided or consider anything'. "your family". She said with an serious tone.

"don't know anything". He told the she wolf. Looking her dead in the eyes. "once you had hung up on me I didn't know what to do. but then I came to my senses…".

"you came to you senses?".

"yes I came to my senses…. And decided that I had to be here with…. and for you. it's my child it's my duty…".

"duty". She scuffed. "duty…. Like were just another mission right. Just something you have to do to put justice back in it's place. Make the world right again…".

"I'm sorry…. I should of chosen my words better…. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…..I just mean that I care…..it may not seem like it….. you may not believe me….. but I care. I'm a man of honor…. I am a solider…. I take care of thing so I'm going to take care you of and the baby". he hadn't eyes with her once. "it's my duty and it's my right, You may not like it but I'm here now. I'm here for you….. and I'm not going anywhere".

She couldn't stop staring at him. she knew that her first thought should have been something alone the lines of. '_who does he think he is. Or I'm not letting you_ _anywhere close to my baby_'. but it wasn't. his words kept replaying in her mind. 'I'm going to take care of you and the baby. I'm going to take care of you and the baby. I'm going to take care of you and the baby, I going to take care of you and the baby, I'm going to take care of you and the baby'. she knew that she could take care of herself… but it was still really nice to hear. "but you didn't answer my question".

"on my way out I ran in or my friend Felix. You may have seen him. he was the giant. Anyway I told him that I had to you take care of something important. I didn't tell him what so it's okay he doesn't know about you or the baby. I asked him to go to the masters and tell him that I had to leave. I told him to tell them that I needed to go do something that was important to me. Because if I didn't they would of thought that I may have been trying to leave for good…".

She cut him off. "what are you a prisoner in that place?".

"no but I didn't want to just up and leave without any expiation. It wasn't gonna be the best way out of this. I was going to call Felix later on to tell him that I had arrived at my destination. And once again I didn't tell him were I was going. Look they don't know a thing. Before I left….. I consider telling master Aro".

She sucked in a deep breathe.

"but…. Then I thought of the baby….. our baby. and in the end I couldn't do it. you and this". Demetri lightly touched Leah stomach. "are my reasonably. And because of this I will make sure that you are safe. And that includes being sure of things. And I wouldn't take or being you back to Italy unless I knew that you'd and the baby would be safe".

She could feel her hormones reacting to this. She turned away from him feeling tears in her eyes.

"Leah".

"it's just the hormones". She said quickly. She slowly turned back to him. "so what your saying is true?. You're not bull shitting me. When I have the baby…. you'll be here…. or more importantly…. You'll want to be here. because if this is some sort of a trick then I swear to god that…".

"I understand why this is hard for you. why it's hard for you to look at me. And why it's hard for you to believe me. But I haven't lied once. You might not believe that….. but it's true. I'm here for you". he made her look in to his eyes as he spoke. Ending her to understand that he cared. And that this wasn't bullshit. That is wasn't just some trick made up by his masters. It wasn't a trick for his masters to gain even more power over the vampire world. It saw him…. trying to tell his baby mama that he knew that he was going to do. he was going to do the right thing.

And that right thing was.

To make sure that his child and baby mama are as safe and happy as he could make them.

She began to cry…. Still blaming it on the hormones. "Demetri you son of bitch you better not be lying". She hadn't realized that she had gripped him again….. hard.

"I'm not". He whipped her tears away. "let me take you away".

"what?". Leah look at him.

"you said that everything makes you sick then come away with me. We can go anywhere you'd like".

"not Italy". She said without thinking. 'wait…. I'm I considering this?... shit…. I am'.

"not Italy". He hand was still on her stomach.

She bit her lip. "fine…I'll go away with you. just until we figure out what we're gonna do okay. I want my family in the baby's life… I want my family in my life".

"that's fine… come on we can go now….".

"no wait".

Demetri paused.

"I need to go home first".

"why?". 'is this a lie. is this just her trying to get away from me?'.

"because I need to leave a note or something for my brother rand mum. I don't want them to think that I've been kidnapped or had run off. Do you know what that would do for them?. hurting them is something that I'm not willing to do. plus if they think something bad had happened to me they'll sick the packs on to me. They'll probably get the Cullen's involved to is that what you want?...is it?. to be cased by a coven of vampire and two packs of were wolfs?".

"first off I'm a tracker, so they could case us for the rest of our life and never come even a little close to catching us. so they can try but…. There wouldn't be much of a point. Secondly I'd know if any of them left forks or you la push. So we would never have to worried about wondering where they are at all time. thirdly if they were ever to catch up to us…which isn't and would never be possible. I'm part of the volturi. If they were to do anything then that would be an death sentence for them. it is never a good idea to attack one of the volturi guard. Expressly a high ranking one like myself. Master Aro would be livid if he were to find out that the Cullen's had anything to do with my death…. And you're for that matter. He's likes you. he saw you in the mind reader hand. He knows that your one of a kind and he likes all things one of a kind. your just his type, beautiful and brave…he saw all that to…".

"are you going some where with this?".

"Fourthly". He continued as if she hadn't never spoken. "Alice…. That little pixie seer that everyone loves so much. wouldn't be able to see us if you are a wolf… would she. Master Aro had told us about that to. how as long as were with an shape shifter that the Cullen's wouldn't be able to know what was happening with master Aro choices. That's one of the reason he wanted to recruit some of the shape shifters. He thought that it would be a good idea if we were ever planning something. ".

"I don't care". She ran her fingers through her hair. "when I left they weren't home. I don't know when their gonna be home. And I don't want to get home while their there because that lots of explaining that I don't know how do to". she rubbed her hands over her face. I'll meet you again. I'll go home, I'll pack, and I'll either tell them or leave a note". She looked back at him. "I won't leave without letting them know I'll be fine…. I wouldn't be able to handle the guilt and I saw already told that I would never be able to have kids. So I refuse to put any more stress on myself then ended. I can't and won't risk losing this one". she held on to her stomach. "this one might be my only chance to be happy. And I… I just wouldn't be able to…. live through. after finding out that I saw pregnant…. It didn't even accrue to me to get rid of it. to get an abortion. Because the moment I found out I was with child… I… I…". she looked back at him but stopped talking when she noticed him watching her. with a look on his face that she couldn't quite recognize.

They stared at one another.

"fine". He said. "go do what you have to do. go tell your family what you need to tell them". 'I don't want to feel the guilt form not letting her say goodbye to them. and she's right…. She's right about the whole… her not wanting to be under stress deal. It couldn't be good for the baby. and it couldn't be good for her. plus it will be easier to look after them if there isn't a lot of drama happening. I barely know what I'm doing in the first place'. "we should get this show on the road. I don't know how much time we have. And like you said…. you don't know when they're going to be back". they both stood us and moved out of the booth. They went outside in to the parking lot. "I'll walk you to your car".

She nodded.

They got to her car. "I'll call you when I'm done there okay".

"okay….". he looked down then back up, "just don't take to long alright. if your feeling sick all the time like you said then I don't want you away form me from too long".

The she wolf forced herself not to smile at that. 'well… maybe he really does give a shit'.

"okay". the was an awkward silence. "well…. See ya".

He nodded at her and turned to walk away. But the once he was far enough away Leah felt like dirt again. she quickly turned to a grasses patch and vomited up into it.

The tracker had heard her be sick and went back.

She flinched when she left arms around her and a voice in her ear. "why don't you just give then a call instead of leaving my side".

She hated herself…. But she had to admit…. The moment his arms were around her…. she felt good again.


	5. Chapter 5

**please, please read warning. very important. **

* * *

**i don't own twilight.**

**hi all I'm back. so sorry it took me so long to update but... I'm back now. please listen to the songs if you haven't heard them before. and leave comments so i know what you all thing:).**

**now a couple of things. **

**first. i was finally able to re edit the other chapters so i hoped that it makes reader it a little better now. i was aware of all the spelling errors but wasn't able to do anything about it because of my computer not letting me. but... i was able to get onto another one and was able to fix a couple of things. now i don't know if any of you guys read any of my others story's. but if any of you have any concerns about the grammar and spelling in those story's to, don't worry because once i find the time i will re edit them too. **

**secondly. while getting ready to update this chapter i noticed that idiot i am. updated the wrong one on chapter 4. now I'm hoping that i did that when i was re editing that one the other day, so hopefully it wasn't up the whole time. please let me know if that was the case because if so I'm so sorry. but i've fix it now... or so i hope. i just need to wait until it all loads up. so i will keep you posted on that. and the chapter i actually needed up up loading was Angler chapter 4. just in case there was any confusion.**

**thirdly. i would like to say a quick thank you to Bookeyhoneybee. for pointing it out to me and reminding me to fix all of my fucks up. and to please continued to do so and let me know when i do need to fix my work. so once more thank you. **

**and then fourthly. this one goes out to favfan. thank you so much for your nice comment. it really made me smile, it was so nice to hare because before i was your one i had gotten one that hadn't made me feel great. in fact it made me feel like shit but i needed up deleted it. because out of sight out of mind. and never, never say sorry for the long comments, because i love long comments. honestly keep them coming. i think there great, i think your great. **

**cheers everyone. i hope you all like this one.**

* * *

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**Be my baby chapter 5 family man by fleetwood Mac. **

* * *

Demetri and Leah were driving down the road with the windows down. Leah loved the feeling of wind in her hair. In fact she loved it so much that it was maybe the one thing she didn't hate about being a wolf. The feeling of the wind in her fur as she ran through the woods.

They left her car out the front of the bar in the car lot. Leah had left a message for her mother and brother, telling them that the best thing for her was to leave for a little while. she told them that she loved them and told them where the car was. So that they could pick it up.

She felt a great guilt with just up and leaving the way she had done. But she was afraid. Afraid of so many things.

Running in to someone she knew on the way out.

Taking too long to pack and being caught.

Getting sick on the way back to her house and getting in to an car crash because of it.

Getting sick on the way back to Demetri and getting in to an car crash…. because of it.

Running in to her brother or mother… and choosing to never leave them.

Leah didn't want to leave them….. she loved them. and the she wolf hated to admit it…. but she really didn't want to be away from the tracker. As much as Leah wanted to ….. she couldn't hate him from a distance. No…. life was never that nice to her.

She also hated to admit it but she hadn't felt sick since meeting Demetri at that bar. This was the first time she'd actually felt okay in three weeks.

'it's like I can breathe again. the air is fresh again, I can feel the sun on my face without feeling dizzy because I had to lift my head up'.

"were are we going?". She asked him.

"I don't know yet". He didn't turn to talk to her. he didn't feel like he needed to. Demetri just kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"wait…. You don't have a plan?". Leah felt a wave of angry rush over her.

"I do have a plan".

"and that is?".

"to keep you safe…. And…. The baby". he had no idea if he would ever get used to saying that.

"and how?".

"I hadn't gotten that far". He said all this like it wasn't a big deal.

"your kidding right?. Demetri…. I just left my family to come away with you. and you don't have a plan?. Demetri!…". Leah wanted to punch him in the balls.

"hey, hey… don't stress lupo. I told you I'll take care of you. I'll figure something out…. I promise". He still hadn't change his tone of voice. "look….. I'll drive for a few more hours then we'll find a place for you to sleep. Then tomorrow morning we'll figure out where to go". He smirked and looked over to her. "how do you feel about china?, Or France?, Or Finland?. I'll take you to wherever you want to go. Okay lupo".

"china?... if I asked you….. you'd take me to china?". She didn't know Werther to believe him or not. "not Italy". She said before turning back to the road. But she turned to him again to see his reaction.

He was smiling.

"not Italy". He agreed. "anywhere you want…. Happy wife…. Happy life".

"well I'm not your wife". The she wolf said dryly.

"so a happy life it is then".

"fuck you". she turned away form him once again just so he wouldn't see her smirk.

* * *

**An hour later.**

"what did your family say?". The tracker asked.

Leah had fallen asleep for a little while. It was the first time she didn't wake up needing to throw up. Or to push or pull the cover away from either being to hot or to cold. 'it's like this kid can't make up it's mind'. She shook her head at the thought. "they… didn't say anything".

"what do you mean?".

"I mean….. when I called my brother….he didn't pick up. So I just left an massage. I told him that I think it's best… for my health if I got away for a little while and that I loved him and mum. And to call me once he gets this. If I can't tell him goodbye to their faces then I'll settle from over the phone….. but I will say it".

"fair again". he replied. "do you think they'll tell the Cullen's?. get them to help find you".

She looked at him.

"assuming that they'll try and find you".

"I don't know maybe…. I hope not". The last part she said to herself. "even if they did they couldn't find us right?".

"your kidding… no. there's no way any one could find us. I'd know if they were to get even a little bit close to us. they'd never catch us….. I promise you that".

She nodded at him.

"and about your family?... what are you gonna do about them?".

"not sure yet". He said like it was no big deal. "I'm planning to cross that road when I get to it".

Leah didn't like the sound of that.

"you hungry?". He asked not taking his eyes form off of the road.

"umm". She really didn't know that answer to that. Leah had only eaten little bits at a time. she couldn't stomach anymore then that. it was everything about food that would make her sick. The testes the smell and even the thought. But the worst thing about it was that it would give her a headache. "I… I really don't know".

He gazed at her. "well let me know when you do". he said.

* * *

**Two hours later.**

They drove for a while more when Demetri pulled in to an parking lot. "and there we are".

"where are we".

"no idea but… I can't sense any of your friends near us and you need to get in to an actual bed. Nothing but comfort for my baby mama". He ran around to the other side of the car and opened her door for her. he held out his hand for her to take but she didn't. Leah got out while glaring at him. Demetri couldn't help but smile at the she wolf, thinking that her hatred for him was way more amusing then hurtful.

He booked them in for the night then went to the room. "I can get you something to eat now if you'd like. I heard motel food is crap. Not that I would know but..".

"why are you being so nice to me?". She turned around and asked him that. "you have no reason to". the she wolf crossed her arms.

"actually lupo… I have a very good reason to". he slowly took one step making sure that she was watching, but then was over by her in seconds. She jumped, still not used to him doing that. "this". He lightly paced the palm of his hand on the stomach.

The only reason why she didn't tell him to fuck off or push him away from her was because though she didn't like him every time he was around her she felt a sense of calm wash over her. he needed to be close to her, but she didn't want him knowing that.

But he knew.

"you may not believe that I care for you and my baby….. but I do. your carrying my child…. And because of that then you are the most important thing in my life….. the both of you are. You're the mother of my child… And nothing touches what's mine". He wasn't looking at her. he was glaring in to space as he talked. Then it was like he snapped out of it. "I'm gonna go get you something to eat. Don't open the door for anybody alright….. I'll be back soon". And with that he was out the door. leaving a stunned Leah standing in the middle of the room. Dumbfounded by what she had just heard.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later.**

Leah was sitting on the bed waiting for Demetri to come back when her phone rang. She didn't look at the caller ID knowing who it was going to be. She answered it.

"Seth".

"Leah…. what the hell". He sounded sad.

"Seth…".

"no really Leah…. what the hell. I heard your massage then…. You've left?".

"it won't be forever… I just….I… I needed this".

"were are you?. I wanna pick you up, I wanna pick you up now!".

"Seth.. no". she hated saying that to him.

"Leah… I'm not just gonna let you run off I mean, I mean…. What…. Leah why?".

"because I needed to Seth….. listen… I didn't want to. I really didn't but this is…. For the best. Seth I wasn't well in La push. You saw that I needed to get out of here".

"but Leah…..". he didn't know what to say. "but Dr Cullen was gonna help us. he'll sort this out please come back". he was pleading now.

"little brother I love you so much but….. Dr leech wasn't gonna be able to help me. We both know that… how was he. He couldn't come close to me without me throwing up".

"well….. what about mum?. What am I meant to say to her HA?".

"the truth…. That I decided to go".

"Leah I can't just…".

"Seth please…. I feel better. I don't know why but I do". she wasn't going to tell him why she was feeling better but she was. He didn't need to know about the tracker yet. "I mean I still feel like shit but at least I can breathe again Seth. Seth I hate the thought of leaving you and mum. But I wasn't gonna get any better. We both know that I was just gonna get sicker and sicker".

"we don't know that".

"Seth….. ya we do". the she wolf signed. "puppy I'm not gonna be gone forever. It could be a few week or it might be a few months….. but it won't be forever. I had to do this..".

"but you didn't… you don't. you can come back…".

"Seth….. I can't. not until I have…."". she stopped herself not wanting to let slip about the baby. she got so used to talking about her pregnancy that she came close to talking about it in front of her brother.

"not until you have what?".

'shit…. Think fast'. "not until I have a bit of a break Seth. I need this…. Please…. Let me have this".

"Leah I don't know…".

"Seth….. I wasn't gonna get any better being where I was. But now….. I think I can. I'm not gonna be like…. Out of your life for good or anything. We'll still talk on the phone a lot".

"Leah…"

"Seth…. This is the only way".

"well…if I can't change your mind then can you at least tell me where you are?. Or where your going?".

"HAHA nice try puppy".

"no really….. I won't tell the pack or the Cullen's….. or mum".

"yes you will".

"no I won't".

"yes…. You will".

"don't I won't".

"you will to".

"fine…. Maybe…. I thought about it. but if all this was really important to you then I wouldn't".

She could hear the honestly in his voice. "I know you wouldn't puppy. But…. It's better if you don't know…. or at least…. Not yet. But like I said…. it won't be for the rest of our lives".

"just….. come back okay. when you do…. be okay, all right. Don't be more sick".

"I won't puppy. Oh the car..".

"is at some bar yeah I know. I heard that part of your massage to. why at a bar?".

"it was just…. Just were I found myself".

"…were you drunk when you decided to leave?. Because if so your more than likely still drunk. And shouldn't go too much further because you might sober up and realize that hey…. I don't want to leave. I wanna come back and be with my family".

"no I was not drinking".

"are you sure?".

"yes Seth".

"fine…. I'll chose to believe you".

"Yeah you better". They both laughed.

Leah heard a door shut in the background. "mum's home". She said quietly.

"yeah…. She is….. did you want to….. talk to her?".

"no…. I don't think I'm ready for that yet".

"are you sure?".

"…yes… just tell her…. just tell her I love her okay".

"okay…bye Leah".

"…bye puppy".

She hung up.

She dried off her eyes that she didn't even realize were wet.

And took control of her breathing.

'shit'. She thought.

Hoping that she hadn't made an big mistake by leaving.

By running off with an vampire.

* * *

**Demetri after leaving.**

The tracker knew that he didn't have to worry about leaving Leah alone in that motel room. He knew that she wouldn't run off on him after agreeing to come. And even if she were too she wouldn't get far. Being as she needed to be with him for her health and the baby's.

Demetri didn't have to be told that she'd do whatever was needed to put the kids life first before her own.

It was one of the things that he respected most about his baby mama. Her complete and utter devotion, too what matters most.

The tracker had just picked up the she wolf an cheese and ham croissant for her lunch and was heading back to the motel room form the bakery he had found close by. He hadn't eaten human food in so, so long he just picked out the first thing that looked like may had tasted good to a human. Or at least…. A she wolf.

Just as he was about to enter the room he heard his phone ding. He stopped and pulled it out of his pocket. Felix's name flashed on the screen for a moment before going black again. it was his reminder telling him that he had an missed call from the burly vampire. 'shit' he thought to himself. 'well this isn't going to be pretty'. He hated the way he had left Felix but what else was he meant to do.

Felix wouldn't know what to do with that information…. Hell….. Demetri sure as shit didn't. or at least at the time he didn't. what was he meant to tell the giant vampire anyway?.

'it's all good Felix, all I've done is impregnated the lone shape shifter female but if you could keep that to yourself until I figure out what to do that would be a humdinger. Oh and if you could try avoiding the masters at all cost that be great. Because you know how those hands of master Aro are, mum's the word'. Demetri frowned. 'then we'd probably high five or something'. The tracker shook his head. he pressed the button and decided to listen to the voice message now.

He held it up to his ear and braced himself for the worst. Fearing that he was calling him because the masters wanted him to give them an explanation for his up and leaving. Telling him to get back there right now.

He waited for it to start.

'Demetri I swear to god I'm gonna kick your ass for this. Could you really not of given me anything?... not one teeny tiny little detail about where you went?. Because that was the most awkward moment to ever take place in the throne room. It was just me and the masters and Caius was pissed. he thinks you've left for good. Now the second you get this call me back because I don't know how much longer master Marcus can detracted master Caius from killing half of the guard'. He hung up.

"shit". Demetri said out loud. He signed then looked in to the window of the motel room. He wanted to see if Leah was asleep or not. But she wasn't, she was holding her phone up to her chest and what seemed to be lightly sobbing.

And in that moment the tracker felt an weird sensation in his upper hollow torso. A strange unexpected flash of red and white pain stabbed him like an ice pick. Chipping away at an frozen heart.

But the moment passed quickly.

He recomposed and straighten up. Deciding to forget about it, as if it had never happened. But he still had a thought in the back of his mind.

'what made her sad?... I'll kill them. how dare someone make her upset'. But then it hit him. 'she was calling her family'. He signed and stepped back. 'I'll give her a few minutes before going in. I don't want to upset her more. And I'm sure she doesn't want me in here right now anyway. My presents probably would just make what she's going through worse'. Demetri stepped away from the door and waited until he thought that she'd be okay for him to re-enter the room.

* * *

**Later that day.**

Demetri was sitting on a chair in the corner watching TV as the she wolf slept. She'd fallen asleep soon after eating dinner. The tracker would glance over at her every once in an while. Making sure that she wasn't tossing and turning in her sleep.

He was telling the truth before.

She was the mother of his child, so that meant it was his new job to look after her. he was very loyal that way. he still thought of himself as a volturi …. But that was complicated now. in an perfect world he'd take Leah and the baby back to Italy with him but knew that, that wasn't something Leah would ever agree to. so decided to leave that alone. He knew that he was already on thin ice, she was a wolf and he was a vampire. He was already completely taken by surprised that she had let him take her this far. If Demetri were to bring up Italy now all he'd put in to getting her to trust him would unravel. But the truth was he didn't know what to do when it came to his family.

He had been with them for a long time…. a long, long time. and he didn't want to leave them. and he didn't know what to do when It came to crossing that road.

'maybe after a period of time I could convince her to go to Italy with me. Aro wouldn't hurt the baby, hell he'd love it. the she wolf and the hybrid that nobody else would be able to make expect her. I don't even know how to describe how much he'd love it. but that doesn't mean I'd be completely trusting him with my son there. I know that he'd be shown how to fight at a young age. Being groomed by Aro to become a powerful weapon. And he would be too. Now I already decided that I was gonna teach him how to fight anyway. But that was going to be for his own protection. So that he could keep himself safe. Not so that he could become a weapon, because he isn't one…. he's just a little boy. hey look at me go… calling the baby an boy when I don't even know yet. Not that I wouldn't be okay with having a little girl. No…. a little girl wouldn't be an bad thing. It's just…. What if some guy looks at her?. what am I mean to do them. I don't know how to raise a girl. What am I meant to do with a girl?. I mean….. I guess I could teach her how to fight to….. but I don't want to. no daughter of mine should have to fight. I know that, that's unrealistic but Jesus. I don't won't any daughter of mine getting in to fights….. I don't want my son in them either but.. well…. He's a boy'. Demetri heard Leah toss and turned he looked over to her.

But she remind asleep.

'yes I know…. I'm being sexist. But…. She's my daughter. Or gonna be my daughter…. Or not gonna be my daughter because I might be having a boy'. he heard her make another noise and like before gazed over to were the she wolf slept. But just like that she jumped up and flow out of the bed. He stood up in confusion. "Leah". he said. worried that something was wrong. But she didn't say anything.

She ran past him to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

The tracker didn't need to ask what she was doing. He was gonna go in there and help her but what could he do. 'I doubt she'd need me in there. Standing to the side not being able to do anything'. Demetri back down and continued to watch the TV.

It was about twenty five, thirty minutes later when he decided to go in. he didn't bother knocking he just opened the door. Leah was still bent over the toilet bowl being sick. He knelt down beside her and rubbed her back gently. Hoping that it would sooth her.

After a few minutes she stopped. And lent back and looked like she was gonna pass out. But before she did he caught her.

"whoa hey your alright". he said picking her up bridle style. He strolled out of the bathroom and placed her on the bed. He went to pull away from her when she grabbed him and pull him back down to her.

"stay". Was all she said.

He nodded and climbed in to the bed with her. she re grabbed Demetri's shirt and pulled him right up to her. she buried her nose in his neck and within minutes was asleep.

He gazed down at her.

'how could I leave her alone to do this?. She needs me…. My kid needs me. I have to protect them'. he pulled her a little more in to him. carefully not wanting to wake her up.

* * *

**The next day.**

"so where would you like to go lupo?". The tracker asked, Laying on the red silk sheets on the bed. While Leah eat the cheese and ham croissant He had gotten for her to eat.

"how am I meant to know?. you're the one who's seen the world". it wasn't that the she wolf didn't care were they want, Because she did. She would of loved to go to Scotland. Or Ireland or England. But at that moment the baby was hungry, And food was all her mind was on.

"we'll decide on the plan then". He jumped off the bed.

"you got us tickets to somewhere?... already?".

"no I mean the volturi plan".

The she wolf stiffened. "when you say… the volturi plan..".

"when I say volturi plan I mean I'm not taking you to Italy. How do you think I got back here. how do you think we all got there the first time. what did you believe we all got off a plan at the airport in our black and red cloaks?". He smirked.

She swallowed the rest of her cheese and ham croissant and hopped off the bed. "just as long as it's out of America I'm happy. The further away I am from this place the less chance they have of finding me".

"I thought you said that your little brother wouldn't say anything?".

"yeah that's right my little brother wouldn't…. now my Alfa on the other hand". She frowned thinking of Jacob. She felt bad for that to. leaving her Alfa without saying anything. Leaving everybody without saying anything… even Sam.

"he'll come for you?".

"I'm part of his pack…. Of course he will". The she wolf shook her head. "and I doubt he'll stop either".

"so let's go then. Got your jacket?". He asked.

"yeah it's umm over on the chair". She pointed to it.

He grabbed it for her and within seconds was over by the door. holding it open for his baby mama. "lady's first".

"your so sweet". She said in an snarky voice.

"hmmm I know". he shut the door behind them.

* * *

**At the plan.**

Demetri was standing on the plan steps. "so where to lupo?". The tracker watched her. ready to take his baby mama anywhere in the world as long as it made her happy and kept her safe.

Leah was standing at the bottom of them looking up at him. 'this is it….. I'm leaving America. My home…. My family….. and my life'. Leah took a deep breath. "well…. I was thinking…?".

* * *

**Italy, the throne room. Twenty minutes after Demetri.**

"what was he thinking Aro?. Why did he leave us like this?. Did he do it because of what happened in forks?. Because of those idiotic Cullen's and that disgraceful, disgusting little half breed. And don't even get me started on those feral mutts that you let live brother". Caius stood up from his throne angrily and a deep, deep glare. "what if they were to decide to come for us?. I don't understand why you are so against me taking the guard and going back to that god forbidden place and ridding them off the earth like the putrid feral they are. I mean really Aro…. Why let them continue to walked the earth when I can exterminate them so easily?". The strawberry blond had never been so mad with his brother in the three thousand years they'd known each other. "I will never understand why you've…".

"brother..". Marcus came up from behind him and lightly touched his shoulder. "calm yourself. you don't want to let yourself seem unhinged in ear shot of the guards do you?". he said in calm horse like voice. That held so much sadness. Marcus didn't really care about the guards believed that their blond master was unhinged or not. He just wanted the yelling to stop. He didn't say anything because he knew that, that would just open a whole new can of worms. But he just wanted Caius to stop talking because he was sick of hearing the blond bellyache about what had happened. But he knew if he were to just come out and say 'be quiet' that it would only make the blond worse. And then they'll really never hear the end of it from him.

Caius composed himself but continued to glared at his other brother. "Aro say something!". He hissed like he had an nasty taste in his mouth.

Aro still hadn't said a thing. He was still holding on to Felix hand while looking off in to the distance. The volturi leader wasn't believing what he had just seen. Demetri leaving that way for what seemed like no reason….. or for at least a reason Aro didn't know yet. "he finally turned to his brothers.

"well what is it?. why did he go?". Caius grumbled.

""I'm not sure". He brought both of his hands together and slowly walked back over to his throne. All three leaders had been over by their table in the throne room when Felix came in with the news that Demetri had to go. "all he was that there was something that he needed to do. and that it was very, very important..".

The blond cut him off. "so important that he had to sneak away Aro?. He's gone… he's run off to somewhere because he can't stand to be associated with us because of those Cullen's. we should have killed that swan bitch last year when we had the chance like I wanted to…".

"no brother….". Aro stopped Caius before his tantrum could escalate in it something even worse…. Which it could. in the volturi castle the blond was almost as famous for his tantrums as he was for being one of the three leaders. They could go on and on for months and occasionally years. 'oh who am I kidding..'. Aro thought. 'his tantrums go on for years. There's no stopping them once they've been started. But it's like living next to a train station… after a while….. you no longer hear it. but then something like this happens and were all back were we started… with headaches'. "he said he was coming back. and that he had planed to. but's that's all he gave to Felix in information..".

"but that doesn't make any sense Aro!. What does he have out side of us?. he doesn't have a mate, he doesn't have any obligations outside of us..".

"as we know of". Marcus spoke somewhere in the background.

"so what is the meaning of this?".

"brother I don't know I have all the same information as you do". he said through his teeth. 'yep….. this one is gonna last for years'. He rubbed his temples.

"we should send Jane and Alec out looking for him. so that they could drag him back here so he..". Caius emphasized the he. "could tell us what the hell is going through his mind. And why he thinks he can just leave without any explanation".

"master". Felix stepped ford.

"what". The strawberry blond snapped.

"I believe that Demetri would be long gone by now. but I was planning on calling him in the next few hours…. Assuming he's already on one of the plans".

"yes you do that". he then sharply turned back to Aro. "well Aro…". He waited for him to say something.

Aro really didn't know what to say. He wasn't happy about these turns of events. He wasn't happy with his tracker. Even if he did say that he was going to be coming back to them after he had taken care of what ever he was taking care of. 'I have to say….. I'm not happy about this. Not happy at all. He shouldn't of just left like that. at this moment….. I am infuriated with him. just leaving….. without so much as a warning. After everything I've done for him. bringing him in to our family, making him one of our most prized guards. Giving him an up ranking position, making him one of my most trusted. Well he better have a good reason for this. Because after what just happened with Carlisle we can't have others believing that were now losing our most powerful weapon. We can't have them thinking that we're now vulnerable and are losing members because of it".

"Felix". Marcus spoke again.

"yes master?". he took one step in the older vampire direction.

"had Demetri been acting differently of late. Are you aware if he has any…. Happens".

"my apologies master but no…. Demetri hasn't been acting out of the ordinary… as far as I could tell. This was the first time I'd noticed him this way".

"are you sure?". The older vampire asked again.

Then something clicked. "Well there is one thing..".

But the big vampire was cut off by Caius. "what?... what thing?. What have you been keeping from us Felix?".

"brother". Marcus held his hand up towards the youngest leader. Telling him to let Felix speak before jumping down his throat.

"it isn't something big… and I still don't know what this is all about but..".

"but what?... but what!?". The blond was now fuming.

"brother". Marcus repeated his earlier action.

"he got back to the plan late". Felix quickly. "the next morning, after we were told to go feed before coming back. everyone else had gotten back before dawn but he didn't until around mid morning. At the time I didn't think anything of it. believing that he may have just been having trouble finding somebody to drink. Because of it being in the middle of the night when we all went on our ways. But though I didn't think to much in to it I still thought that his being late was out of character for him". he held his head slightly down. Not sure whether or not master Caius would rip him a part.

"thank you Felix… but you may go now". it was Aro who had dismissed him. "do come back after you've given him your call…". Aro had heard enough. He now ended the time to contemplate these new events. Because in the back of his mind he knew that his tracker wouldn't of just left if something wasn't happening.

And he wanted to know what.

'will it be an danger?. Would it cause trouble for us?. will Demetri be part of the reason it would cause trouble for us. is he the lone reason for what ever is afoot. What could he have done that only he could of taken care of. and why wouldn't he want us knowing about it. I want to trust Demetri I really do. but how am I meant to now?. he said he was going to be coming back….. but is he?. How can I believe him when his actions speak differently… well I guess we'll just have to wait and see'. The dark haired leader thought darkly.

"yes Felix call him… call him and tell him to get his Greek ass back here so I can scream at him!". the blond vampire yelled as he stormed out of the throne room. leaving his two brothers and Felix staring after him.

"I'm gonna..". Felix pointed to the door,

"and Felix you go do that". Aro told in him an silky calm voice.

"right". he said walking out while grabbing his phone out from his pocket. 'man am i gonna kick Demetri's ass'.


End file.
